


Stars Apart

by hoshi (ladylune)



Series: Shotadashi Hell [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: 5 chapters in and the rating goes up to explicit, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Anal Fingering, CEO AU, Catboy Tadashi, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual Underage Sex, Ficlet Collection, Gen, I'm not kidding, Incest, Infrequent Updates, Little Red!AU, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, THERE BE AGE SWAP SEX NOW IDGAF, THIS IS ALL AGE SWAP, Unrelated Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, Vampires, Werecats, Zombies, child trafficking!au, dashi and hiro speak japanese bc they are japanese, home tutor!au, i have no regrets tbh lol, in which hiro is a hero lolol, kyle also makes an appearance holla, the adventures of cute shota/kidashi and his handsome hiro-nii, these tags suck so bad how do u tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted age swap ficlets starring the adorable Shotadashi and ft. his handsome Hiro-nii (who may or may not be a total bro-con perv). Ratings and worlds will vary.</p>
<p>[ 11/16 update: 8 halloween themed drabbles ranging from k+ ~ R+</p>
<p>1. decorating for halloween<br/>2. telling scary stories to each other<br/>3. gorging on candy<br/>4. werewolves<br/>5. dealing with trick-or-treaters<br/>6. your otp goes on a ghost walk<br/>7. zombies<br/>8. carving pumpkins ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [k+] la la lie

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! :D  
> if you're twitter squad you know just how /obsessed/ i was (am still tbh) with shotadashi and age swap hidas, and, well, this is me sharing it with the rest of you lovely readers haha! this ficlet collection is all prompted and i am still taking prompts so if you want something written (AGE SWAP ONLY PLS) leave it in a comment below! with that said, maaan am i excited to share these with you guys haha, please enjoy~
> 
> oh! and several notes!  
> \- the rating will vary with some prompts (i have a couple of nsfw ones kekeke)  
> \- the world/universe will also vary  
> *but don't worry cuz i'll make a note of it in the beginning notes AND add the rating of that particular chapter to it's title :D other than that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, i guess
> 
> now, without further ado; first up!
> 
> [ from @BecktheBeetle on twitter ]  
>  **Prompt:** The first time Dashi tried to lie to Hiro; it didn't go well  
>  **Rating:** K+  
>  **Warning(s):** un-beta'd orz  
>  **Notes:** the first part has toddler!dashi who was probably trying to save a cat he thought was stuck in a tree lolol, poor hiro-nii having to worry so much for his helpful little brother  
> 

—X—

 

 

“Dashi did you try climbing that tree?!”

Four-year-old Tadashi Hamada looked away, resisting the urge to touch the bloody scratches all over his arms and legs. “N-No.”

“You literally have leaves and sticks in your hair right now; don’t lie to me, young man!”

At this, Tadashi started tearing up, his tiny lips quivering.

“Tadashi,” Hiro continued, stern.

“Nii-san’s a bully!” was what Tadashi ended up shouting, “I hate nii-san!”

The twelve-year-old spluttered, red tinting his cheeks, “I am not!”

Instead of sticking around to hear his cruel older brother yell at him some more however, Tadashi turned and ran as fast as his chubby legs could take him, crying for Aunt Cass the whole way.

 

.

 

( extra )

Tadashi snuck as quietly as he could into the house, tiptoeing inside and turning around in an attempt to shut the door slowly without making too much noise. If he could do this and quickly run up to his room and sleep, then he was home free and—

"Don't bother."

He pushed the door hard in his surprise, the creak and the bang as it hit the frame loud enough to wake the neighborhood. In the wake of the noise, Tadashi held his breath, hoping that he didn't just hear what he thought he did, and maybe, if he stayed still long enough he'd become one with the door? Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

Hiro just sighed, "Tadashi," and oooooh no, Hiro was mad— he never called Dashi anything other Dashi unless he was pissed and oh no, no, this was bad.

But maybe there was still a way he could fix this! Turning, he plastered the biggest smile on his face, "Nii-san! You're home! How was school?"

Hiro stood there and the deadpan look on his face was enough to make Tadashi wince internally. "Where were you," he asked calmly.

Tadashi crossed his arms, "O-Out."

Hiro raised an eyebrow, "Out?"

Tadashi nodded, "With friends..."

"...at three in the morning?"

This time Tadashi really did wince.

"Let's try that again," Hiro said, voice hardening, "Where were you."

Tadashi pouted, looking away, "That's none of your business, nii-san."

"Like hell it is, kid!" Hiro snapped back, "You will always be my business and it's in my business to find out what you're doing and where you've been going that has you coming home at three in the goddamn morning!"

Tadashi stayed stubborn, refusing to turn and face his big brother.

"Tadashi," Hiro warned, "don't make me pull up the tracking chip."

Tadashi gasped, arms falling as he whipped his head around to stare at Hiro, "You promised me you wouldn't!" He yelled, desperate. He had fought for hard to get Hiro to deactivate the chip floating around somewhere in his bloodstream, "This isn't fair!"

"I don't care about being **fair** when my fourteen-year-old brother is traipsing around _God_ knows where at night," Hiro hissed, "either you tell me or I'm going up there and activating that chip right now."

"I'm not doing anything bad!" Tadashi defended.

"Then why can't you just tell me?" Hiro demanded.

"Well, why can't you trust **me**!?"

Hiro's anger softened and he sighed, "I do trust you Dashi, you know I do."

"Then why—"

"Because I did stupid shit at fourteen and I know what you're capable of," Hiro cut in quickly, "it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I'm trying to understand. I love you Dashi, and I would hate to see you hurt so... please?"

Tadashi looked up into Hiro's eyes, lips trembling. Hiro had dark bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted just standing there. Tadashi felt bad because this was probably Hiro’s first time home in a week and he had to spend it frustrated and upset. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slipping off the backpack he carried around for nights like this one.

Hiro watched quietly until Tadashi unzipped the thing and gingerly pulled out Megabot. “Dashi, w-what…”

Tadashi paused before placing Megabot gently on the ground. He reached back into his backpack and took out its matching controller and, if his big brother hadn’t figured it out yet, he probably would’ve gotten just what Tadashi was doing when he took out several wads of cash.

There was a long silence before Hiro sighed, arms dropping down to his sides. “I did this,” he said before chuckling mirthlessly.

“No!” Tadashi shouted, desperate to make Hiro understand, “I didn’t start because you used to do it I–” he stopped, clutching the empty backpack to himself, “I just… I heard that Aunt Cass was having some problems paying the bills and I wanted to help…”

There was another long silence that made Tadashi antsy. He knew that going bot fighting was extremely hypocritical of him– especially after all those years he spent running after his brother in an attempt to get him to stop– but what else could he do? Aunt Cass was struggling because of the recession and Hiro was busy trying to earn his doctorate; Tadashi was only fourteen and even if he felt uneasy taking his brother’s old battle bot and looking up battle times, he had little to no other options.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, desperately trying to keep his tears at bay when Hiro still didn’t reply, “I just wanted to be useful…”

Hiro kept his silence but before Tadashi could say anything else, his big brother roughly pulled him into a hug.

Tadashi dropped his bag to hug Hiro back, blinking rapidly at the long missing comfort that Hiro was offering now. Hiro just breathed in deeply, his arms tightening around Tadashi as if he was trying to keep him in place forever.

“I’m sorry,” Tadashi said again.

“Don’t,” Hiro said, voice rough, “I’m sorry for pushing you to tell me,” he gave a watery chuckle, “only you would do something stupid and try to lie about it for the greater good.”

“I had to help,” Tadashi said, closing his eyes.

“Knucklehead,” was Hiro’s automatic reply, “next time, instead of putting yourself in danger, you come and tell me, okay? Nii-san will take care of it.”

“...Even when you’re busy?”

Hiro gave a snort, “Please; I’m a genius. If I can’t support my family and earn my doctorate at the same time, then I really don’t deserve that genius title.”

Tadashi giggled despite himself, “I don’t think it works like that, nii-san.”

Hiro gently broke their hug to look down at Tadashi, tired brown eyes fond. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed listening to your dumb giggles,” he said softly, brushing a thumb over Tadashi’s cheek.

Tadashi blushed, “Jerk,” he accused with a smile.

Hiro laughed but didn’t even try to defend himself.

Tadashi reached out to grasp Hiro’s shirt, “I’m happy you’re back, nii-san.”

Hiro blinked before smile tugged at his lips, “I’m happy to be back, kiddo.” He ruffled Tadashi’s hair, chuckling when Tadashi made a noise of protest and tried to bat his hands away. “Now let’s go up, I want to hear about _alllll_ your bot fights.”

Tadashi pulled a face before he bent down to quickly put Megabot, the controller, and the money he had earned back into his backpack. “Only you would ask about something like that, nii-san,” he said as he quickly rejoined his brother.

Hiro just swung an arm around his shoulders, “Hey, it’s not every day that I get to hear about my innocent little brother’s adventures into the illegal underground.”

Tadashi blushed, “There’s nothing to tell!” He exclaimed as they climbed the stairs.

Hiro gave a snort, “Like I’d believe that. Now spill! How’s Yama? Still chubby? I told him to lose some weight last time I went, but I don’t think he appreciated the advice.”

Tadashi just groaned.

 

 

—X—


	2. [k+] into your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro is Dashi's new home tutor and gives Dashi his first hug ever.
> 
> [ unrelated age swap au ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoo~!  
> i actually have quite a few of these drabbles piled up, so i'm thinking about posting them once every two days until i run out hehehe. i'm glad some of you guys enjoyed the first one, and i hope that you'll enjoy this one as well :D
> 
> [ from @BecktheBeetle on twitter ]  
> Prompt: Hiro is Dashi's new home tutor and gives Dashi his first hug ever.  
> Rating: K+  
> Warning(s): child neglect (tho it kinda really depends; if you wanna imagine dashi's parents as just the non-touchy feely kind, then feel free!), un-beta'd orz  
> Notes: they're unrelated in this one, so yay! unrelated age swap au

—X—

 

“Perfect scores, I knew you could do it!”

Hiro threw his arms around the boy he had grown to adore in the short time he had started tutoring him. “Ah,” he said, tightening his arms around Tadashi’s body before releasing him, “you’re going to make everyone proud and–”

He stopped himself at the wide-eyed look on Tadashi’s face. Hiro blinked, “Is something wrong?”

Tadashi jolted at his question, flicking his eyes from Hiro to the side, and then back to Hiro again as his cheeks steadily grew redder. “U-Uhm I was just uh… surprised…”

Hiro tilted his head to the side in confusion, “At your grades? Because honestly I wouldn’t have been, you’re a natural and you studied hard; you certainly deserve it.”

“No, I’m not surprised at that but… uhm…” he hesitated, wringing his hands together, “but the thing you just did…”

Hiro’s brows furrowed together, the thing he just– “Oh! The hug! Oh crap, sorry, did I hurt you or make you uncomfortable or something?”

“No!” Tadashi was quick to assure, “No I liked it, and it was nice!”

Now it was Hiro’s turn to blush. He rubbed the back of his nape nervously as he chuckled, “R-Really?”

Tadashi nodded as well, shy again. “I’ve never had a hug before and it was warm, I…” He looked up at Hiro from underneath his eyelashes, “I really liked it.”

For a second, Hiro could only stand there and stare. Tadashi was always so cute, but now, instead of just wanting to hug him, a sudden surge of want coiled in Hiro’s stomach. How would it feel to wrap his arms around the boy and hold him for longer? How would it feel to lean down and kiss him?

Then the second more rational part of his brain kicked in and Hiro switched from ‘God I want to kiss,’ to “Wait, you’ve never had a hug before?!”

Tadashi’s shoulders fell and he blushed hard enough for red to appear on the tips of his ears.

Hiro didn’t even need a verbal answer; the boy’s reaction was already a flaming, neon ‘NO’. But... “Not even from your parents?”

Tadashi just pressed his lips together.

Another wordless ‘no’, but this one made Hiro want to punch a fucker. He had met Tadashi’s parents and knew that they were busy people– but to never have hugged their own son before… “Well,” Hiro breathed out after a moment of making sure that he wouldn’t start cursing as soon as he opened his mouth, “we’ll just have to fix that now, won’t we?”

Tadashi slowly looked back up at him again, doe eyes confused and wary from underneath his thick lashes. Hiro wanted to lean down and kiss him but instead of following his wants, he opened his arms instead. “Okay,” he said, “hug me.”

“Hiro, w-what…?”

“I’ve hugged you, but I don’t remember you hugging me back and that’s certainly not polite.”

Tadashi blinked as worry filled his expression. “It isn’t?”

Hiro grinned and shook his head, “Nope. So come on kid, give me your best hug.”

Tadashi hesitated, teeth sinking into his bottom lip in a nervous gesture that made Hiro want to do sinful things.

“I haven’t hugged anyone before.”

“Exactly,” Hiro blurted out before blushing in embarrassment; he cleared his throat, “there’s always a first time for everything so come on Dashi– give me your best hug.”

Tadashi gave him an unreadable look and didn’t move for a second more before he took one slow step forward. When he reached Hiro, he hesitated again before surging forward in a sudden move that had Hiro stumbling back a bit, his arms automatically wrapping themselves around Tadashi’s smaller body in case he really fell. It took him a moment before he felt the strength of Tadashi’s thin arms, holding him desperately as if Hiro would disappear in another second.

How lonely this kid’s life must’ve been, Hiro thought sadly to himself. He tightened his embrace before taking a chance and lowering his head enough to bury his face into the boy’s soft hair. “For a noob, you can certainly hug, Takachiho. Full points, congratulations.”

Tadashi let out a muffled laugh into Hiro’s chest and they both stood there, holding each other even when Tadashi’s laugh turned into quiet sobs.

 

—X—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolol editing this one made me sad. maybe i'll come back to this au one day, give dashi the loving he deserves in the form of hiro's hugs and kisses and cuddles... aaHH DASHI COME HERE BEB I'LL HUG YOU IM SO SAD
> 
> *clears throat* anyways! see you guys 2 days from now :D


	3. [t+] how to save a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro rescues lil Dashi from child traffickers and takes care of him!
> 
> [ unrelated age swap au; tw's on top chapter notes, pls tread lightly ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not late! it's still like 9:30pm here lolol so technically not late for me.  
> anyways, this one is p dark but look at the au they gave me man, i tried making it fluffy okay, but SERIOUS trigger warning for vague non-con stuff. pls don't read if you don't think you can handle
> 
> [ from @BecktheBeetle on twitter ]  
> Prompt: Hiro rescues lil Dashi from child traffickers and takes care of him!  
> Rating: T+  
> Warning(s): tw for child traffickers and shady undertones of shady non-con stuff; also: un-beta'd orz  
> Notes: unrelated age swap; also hiro is a detective lol so yay for detective hiro? poor dashi tho ;A;

—X—

 

When Hiro successfully hacked the electronic keypad and gained access to the room where the child traffickers kept their 'merchandise', he honestly didn't know what to expect.

Cages? Maybe.

Horrors upon horrors that would plague his dreams? Also a possibility.

His mind supplied him with images of frightened children peering out from behind their bars, and it was that image that made him stare when the door actually opened to reveal just what he had been dreading to see.

The surprise wasn't there, but man did he regret being right.

 

.

 

Tadashi remembered what it felt like to be loved.

He still remembered the warmth of his mother's hugs, and the way his father laughed. He remembered the way they encouraged him to always keep hope close in his heart and never stop striving to be kind. He remembered even as he fought in the darkness of the cages he was thrown in, kept his memories close when the men who had kidnapped him and all the other children he could hear sniffling and crying in the shadows, came in and tried to do their worse.

("We can't damage the merchandise, but the boss never said anything about taking it out for a small test run, right?")

Tadashi wasn't sure for how long he had been kept in the literal dark, but even when he couldn't see two feet in front of him, it was his parents' shared knowledge and love that made him hold on for just a little bit tighter.

Then he got sick.

"No one would want a sick toy to play with!" was what he had heard a man say while he was still delirious from his fever and lack of nutrients.

"Just put him in the very back then! If he lives to the next auction, then we'll sell him for cheap. If he dies, then he dies; one last thing to worry about."

Tadashi had remembered how helpless he had felt as he was taken out of his cage and taken to a new one. At least where he had been before, he had had the comforts of his cage mates; in his new cage, all he had was fear and the smell of death surrounding him.

He had forgotten how many nights and days he had spent lying on the hard slab their kidnappers considered a bed, he could hardly think let alone hope, and after a while Tadashi had closed his eyes and given up.

Then Hiro came.

The loud, familiar "Over here!" had roused him from his fevered sleep. He didn't have the energy to look up anymore, so he didn't bother, choosing to accept whatever was coming for him. There were the sounds of someone shaking the door of his cage, but he still didn't look up. Fevered dreams were nice sometimes; he couldn't count on one hand how many times he had dreamt that his mother and father had saved him before he woke up again.

Then he heard the heavy door swing open and the coolness of a coarse hand seconds later as it gently maneuvered him, before pressing lightly against his forehead.

"This fever is too high," he heard an unfamiliar voice mutter; "he needs help."

"Please," came that familiar voice again, "Tadashi has always tried his best to help us when they were too rough, please save him."

Arms didn't waste a single moment before they were guiding themselves underneath him, easily and gently picking him up. Tadashi laid his head against the man's hard chest, heard his rapid heartbeat and, for a moment, wondered if this was really a dream or not.

"I'll do my best," is what he heard before he was being carried away, taken out of the place that smelled like hopelessness and death by a man who held him as if he were a treasure to be cared for.

"You'll be fine, you can make it," the man muttered the whole time as he took turn after turn.

Soon, the dim lighting became brighter, banishing the darkness that he had fought for so long. "You'll be okay," the stranger continued to chant, "I refuse to lose you Tadashi, do you hear me?"

Tadashi didn't have the strength to move let alone talk, but he managed a small smile as he closed his eyes. The warmth of the sun on his skin was the first thing he felt before he knew no more.

 

.

 

"I can take you home if you don't feel comfortable here," Hiro said, holding a shaking Tadashi closer to him as they both stared down the open doors to their assigned movie theater.

"You already bought the tickets," Tadashi whispered, looking up at the detective who had literally saved him from the hell he was in just a month ago.

Hiro just smiled down at the beautiful boy he was holding close, "I have a lot of money Tadashi, I don't care if I have to buy ten tickets, if you're not comfortable we should go home."

Tadashi didn't answer for a second, staring into the darkness that they would enter if they chose to go in. Hiro still had a lot of trouble sleeping at night because Tadashi needed the lights on; he had found the boy having a panic attack in the corner of their kitchen when a power outage swept through their area just a couple of weeks ago. Light was as essential to Tadashi as air was to Hiro, yet here they were, standing at the ready, about to face what was probably one of Tadashi's biggest fears willingly for the first time.

Hiro knew he still had a long ways to go before he could truly recover mentally, but he was and will forever be proud of the boy pressed to his side now. As fearful as Tadashi was about many things, Hiro knew that he always tried to face them down every day. Tadashi's personal achievements to overcome the fear that had been beaten into him never failed to inspire Hiro. However, this... Hiro wondered if this was a mountain that they were climbing much too soon; he was prepared for anything that could potentially harm the boy of course, but how could Hiro ever protect him from himself?

"Hiro..." the boy finally murmured after a while, small hand curled into a tight fist in Hiro's shirt. ”W-Will you b-be there...?"

Hiro smiled, "I bought tickets for two, right?"

Tadashi searched Hiro's face before he nodded hesitantly. "O-Okay," he stuttered out before taking a deep breath, "okay..."

"Are you sure?" Hiro asked softly, "I really wouldn't mind going home and watching another movie with you tonight, you know."

"No," was Tadashi's immediate reply, "I w-want to do this..." he took another deep breath before looking up at Hiro with a small smile, "besides, you've been looking forward to seeing it, right?"

Hiro just chuckled.

"And you'll be with me right...? Y-You won't leave...?"

Hiro turned, grasping Tadashi's free hand with his own, "I promise I won't," he said solemnly.

Tadashi smiled, "Then let's go in... before the previews end."

He uncurled the fist he had on Hiro's shirt, slipping it into Hiro's closest hand and gripping it tight as they faced the doorway again. The looming darkness didn't seem so daunting with Hiro standing by his side and he forced himself to remember that feeling as they walked together into the movie theater.

 

—X—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually an au that i might want to return to some day bc man, if there's anything i love more than fluff, it's hurt/comfort orz
> 
> anyways! see you in 2 days :D


	4. [k+] the itsy bitsy spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Dashi vs the gross disgusting spiders they never knew were in their room until one fateful spring cleaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lookit that i'm kinda early (kinda not really lol)  
> also i'm exhausted haha, it's 1:48pm and i havent slept all night and i just hope there aren't some glaring mistakes that my half asleep brain didn't catch haha. anywaaays, enjoy~
> 
> [ from @BecktheBeetle on twitter ]  
> Prompt: Hiro and Dashi vs the gross disgusting spiders they never knew were in their room until one fateful spring cleaning  
> Rating: K+  
> Warning(s): uh none other than spelling/grammar mistakes bc i am /still/ un-beta'd lolol  
> Notes: this features kid!dashi, who i picture to be around 6-12, so feel free to use your imagination lolol

“NII-SAN IT WENT OVER THERE!"

"GO KILL IT!"

"IT'S CLOSER TO YOU!"

"NO IT'S NOT– OH GOD, OH GOD I SEE IT!"

"NII-SAN IT'S COMING CLOSER!"

"STAY THERE DASHI DON'T MOVE, I'M COMING!"

"HELP ME!"

"NII-SAN'S COMING–"

**_*SLAM*_ **

Hiro and Tadashi both look up from their respective swivel chairs in fear that quickly turns to relief–

"YOU BOYS ARE TOO LOUD!"

–that quickly turns into fear again when Aunt Cass shoots her worst death glare at them both.

"B-B-But the spider..." Tadashi stutters face red from his embarrassment.

"Yeah Aunt Cass, what did you expect us to do, stay calm? It was huge!"

Aunt Cass just sighs in exasperation, shaking her head and crossing her arms. "Okay, where is it then?"

Both brother's point to the spider only to realize, "Oh SHIT!"

"Hiro!"

"Sorry, sorry, but–"

"It's gone," Tadashi sobs, clinging desperately to his chair.

"Quick, Dashi! Hurry over before it comes back!"

Cass could only roll her eyes as she watches her youngest nephew run across the room to throw himself into his big brother's lap. "It's okay, you're safe now," she hears Hiro say as he hugs Tadashi closer.

"Honestly," she mutters as she walks further into the messier than normal room. "You boys act as if you'll die if one tiny spider touches you," she says as she leans down to flip over random pieces of paper filled with equations and doodles.

"Do you know how many spiders have poisonous bites, Aunt Cass?" Tadashi asks, voice slightly muffled by Hiro's chest.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me," she says with an amused smile.

"A lot!" Tadashi exclaims, squeaking when Hiro hugged him even tighter seconds later.

"Ah, my smart little brother," Hiro coos, "don't worry, nii-san will protect you!"

"My Hiro!" Tadashi exclaims before bursting into a laugh when Hiro started tickling his sides for the pun.

Cass smiles, itching to take a picture and make the moment a permanent memory; before she could take out her phone however, a small movement out of the corner of her eye made her turn. "Ah, so that's where you're hiding," she says aloud, relishing in the dead silence her nephews automatically fall into at her words.

Approaching Hiro's overflowing trash can, she grabs a piece of paper to roll up into a makeshift bat and, without further ado, quickly kicks the can over, ready to attack the menace responsible for distressing her nephews..

Instead of getting rid of her boys' pest problem however, Cass was left to stare at a clean-ish floor and a strange black spot on the wall. "Hmm, false alarm," she says much to the relief of Hiro and Tadashi, "but I thought for sure–”

Before she can say another word, the strange black spot she had been staring at seconds later decided to move, separating into smaller black dots that "Oh my God–"

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

"NII-SAN!"

"I'LL PROTECT YOU DASHI!" And before Cass could say anything else, Hiro was throwing Dashi over his shoulder and running out of the room.

Cass just sighs, "looks like it's time to call the exterminator."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh childhood feels hehe, can't go wrong with imagining punk hiro-nii fireman carrying his kid brother away from the spiders infesting their room, right? haha i dont know if i'm even making sense rn but see u guys in 2 days haha


	5. [R+] you get me every time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex addict hiro-nii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i have like 5 mins but i'm not late ok
> 
> couple of things tho: this is kinda set in my ceo au (which, holla i cant wait to share that one with you guys in full smutty detail lol bc it is so, so, smutty and i am ashamed haha). but uh tl;dr about the au i guess: hiro's the ceo of hamada corp. and dashi is his little brother and they're practically married without the actual legal part pfft
> 
> [ from @myaeggs on twitter ]  
> Prompt: sex addict hiro-nii  
> Rating: R+  
> Warning(s): un-beta'd orz and CONSENSUAL somnophilia + underage sex (even tho i made dashi's age vague in this so if you're comfortable using your imagination in aging him up pls feel free) :D  
> Notes: there are no details but this is def from the ceo au lolol

—X—

 

 

Tadashi fell back onto the bed with a whump, arms limp at his sides as he panted hard to catch his breath. Above him Hiro gave a grunt as he came for the second time that night, filling Tadashi up once more and pulling a shiver from his spent body.

Weakly holding up his arms, he watched Hiro watch him before his big brother smiled and lowered himself down without pulling out– just how Tadashi liked it. He wrapped his arms around Hiro's broad back as Hiro settled against him, nose pressed against his neck as he took deep breaths in.

"That was good," Tadashi whispered.

He felt Hiro smile against him, "Of course it was, who do you think you're talking to?"

Tadashi swatted his back but smiled nevertheless, "don't get cocky nii-san."

Hiro pressed a kiss against the bite mark he had placed on Tadashi's shoulder earlier, "but you like my cock," was what he replied with, a juvenile answer but one that made Tadashi giggle.

"I'm starting to think that it's your best feature," he teased.

"When did you get so sassy," Hiro mused aloud, sounding too amused to be mad.

Tadashi hummed, "I learned from the best."

"The best, huh?"

Tadashi just gave a snort, "Forgive my word choice. It was a slip of the tongue; I didn't mean to stroke your ego twice in one night."

Hiro laughed, "Well I certainly don't mind," he pushed himself up, shining his wicked grin down at Tadashi who immediately flushed. "But Dashi, wouldn't it be fun if you slipped your tongue onto something a little more...?"

Tadashi immediately lifted up his hands to cover Hiro's mouth. "No," he said firmly.

Hiro smirked against his palm.

"Nii-san, no, you've made me cum five times already!"

"Then shouldn't you return the favor?" Was Hiro's muffled reply.

"I want to sleep! I have school tomorrow!"

Hiro enveloped Tadashi's hands with his own, twining their fingers together, "Don't worry, I can drive you," he reassured with kiss to Tadashi's knuckles. "Or, if you want, you can sleep and I'll have my wicked way with your body, how does that sound?"

Tadashi blushed but couldn't deny the way his cock twitched at the idea; Hiro had asked him if he could fuck Tadashi while he was sleeping before and Tadashi, seeing no harm in it (seeing as it was his nii-san asking after all), gave the OK. Sometimes he would wake up pleasantly sore and dripping seed from his hole when he tried to stand, and though he didn't understand the appeal, he was glad that Hiro obviously enjoyed himself.

When he had shared his confusion with Hiro however, Hiro had just grinned before presenting Tadashi with his flash drive filled with the pictures and videos Hiro took of them during sex. Tadashi will never forget how hot Hiro looked fucking into his body with abandon, and even though he wasn't awake and couldn't remember, the video him obviously felt everything if the flushed cheeks and the sleep dazed moans of Hiro's name had anything to say.

Hiro gave a shallow thrust with his (once again) half-hard dick, successfully pulling Tadashi back to the present.

"What do you say Dashi, one more round?"

Tadashi half laughed and half sobbed because, "is it ever just one more round with you, nii-san?"

Hiro chuckled before leaning down to kiss him, whispering, "I didn't hear a 'no'," when he briefly pulled away.

Tadashi wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck and whispered back a soft, "That's because I didn't say it," before pulling Hiro back down. He moaned into their kiss when Hiro's dick hardened right inside him and his hips did a little thrust that churned the cum already sloshing around in Tadashi's used ass– his nii-san always started out strong, it was _so_ unfair.

Hiro gripped Tadashi's slim hips, letting out his own little moan; "God, I just want to fuck you forever, you always feel so good around me."

"Sex addict," Tadashi panted out in between whimpers. He was way too sensitive to go another round, and it almost hurt to have his dick pathetically try to harden again. He was spent and probably had nothing to let out, but Hiro was making it hard for his body to resist as he pistoned his dick into Tadashi again and again.

"I didn't hear you complaining," was all Hiro said before he angled his next thrust and managed to hit the spot that made tears spring into Tadashi's eyes.

 

.

 

Tadashi ended up passing out from exhaustion after their second round, but when he woke up the next morning and tried to stand, he only had a second’s warning before he found himself on the ground, legs collapsed pathetically underneath him and what felt like Hiro’s promised five loads dripping out of his sore asshole.

“At this rate my hips are going to give up before I hit thirty,” he muttered to himself as he tried to stand once again. “Nii-san’s going to get some complaints about this,” he gritted out while clinging onto anything stable enough to hold him as he headed step by shaky step to the bathroom.

 

 

—X—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughh, my first age swap nsfw......... orz i just hope i wasn't too soon haha
> 
> see ya guys in 2 days! ;D


	6. [pg+] it can't rain forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magical were-kitten Dashi gets adopted by lonely CEO Hiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playing it safe this update day hehe, hope you guys will enjoy! i kinda went overboard with this omg, 4 pages... orz it was supposed to be a drabble sobS
> 
> [ from @BecktheBeetle on twitter ]  
> Prompt: magical were-kitten Dashi gets adopted by lonely CEO Hiro  
> Rating: PG+  
> Warning(s): un-beta'd orz  
> Notes: ceo hiro doe, i looove ceo hiro lol

—X—

 

 

There were certain things that Hiro had come to expect when he had stumbled upon the kitty in the box. Ripped up pillows and ruined couches, for one. Pee on his expensive machinery and having all his sushi stolen was just some others on a long list of things that he was ready to accept when he adopted the black-brown furball he had fondly named ‘Dashi’.

Of all the things that he had thought up however, falling asleep with his kitten on his chest and waking up in the morning with a very thin, very _naked_ boy laying where said kitten was supposed to be, was not one of them.

“Okay then,” Hiro said after a while, laying his head back down on his pillow, “okay.”

He took a deep breath and tried to think of something to do in a situation like this. Calling the police was an idea, albeit a very bad one because… well, things wouldn’t look good for Hiro if he called and confessed that there was a naked boy in his apartment. He entertained the idea of calling his secretary, but man, she already hated him as is _and_ it was a weekend. There would be no safe haven from her passive-aggressiveness if he called her in to take care of… whatever this situation had just become.

“Come on Hiro, you’re a genius,” he muttered to himself, “think of something.”

Before he could however, the boy on top of him shifted, spine uncurling from the ball-like position he had been sleeping in as he stretched. A yawn left his mouth and soon, Hiro was face to face with wide (and familiar?) amber eyes and a soft smile. “Good morning,” the boy sleepily greeted.

“M-Morning,” Hiro greeted back for a lack of anything better to say.

“Mmm, you’re very warm you know,” mystery boy continued, nuzzling his head up until he was safely tucked underneath Hiro’s chin, “my little box was never as warm as you…”

Hiro furrowed his eyebrows in confusion because _little box_?

A silly thought popped into his head about how maybe, his kitten and this boy were the same being– but that was improbable and not to mention impossible. Magic didn’t exist and there was definitely no way that his cat and this boy were the same. Sure Hiro had no idea how the boy got into his penthouse suite without his alarm going off at the strange biometric signature, but that was probably the work of some faulty coding or something…

But… then again… his eyes really _did_ look familiar… they kind of reminded him of Dashi’s. Hiro had named him after the amber soup stock because his eyes were the same, warm golden color. The boy’s, he remembered, had browner eyes, but he couldn’t deny that they had a golden sheen mixed in…

No, no, no way, this was ridiculous. He was _not_ going to lay there and compare a strange boy’s eye color to that of his cat’s. No way, no how. What Hiro _should_ do, was get some clothes on the kid and demand how he got into his home. Yeah, now that sounded like a perfectly logical plan! He could garner results from that– no problem!

So, with that thought in mind, Hiro gently shook the boy awake. “Hey,” he said when the kid let out a small moan of protest, “get up, we have to talk.”

“Mmm no,” the boy said, eyebrows scrunched together.

“Yes,” Hiro argued, “come on kid. I’ll even make you breakfast if you behave.”

“...fatty tuna…?”

Hiro blinked, wondering how the boy knew about the sashimi waiting for him in his fridge, but he chalked it up to the probability that the kid had snooped around while breaking and entering last night. “Damn brat,” he muttered, “yeah, okay,” he said out loud, “you can have my tuna.”

“Yaaay,” the boy cheered sleepily before he pushed himself up. He sleepily rubbed his eye with a knuckle, “Good morning,” he mumbled again before leaning forward and giving Hiro’s cheek a _lick_. Hiro could only stare wide-eyed but the boy, instead of finding anything wrong with his actions, just rubbed Hiro’s other cheek with his own, _purring_ the whole time– what the fuck.

“Hey, kid.”

“Mmm?”

“What’s your name?”

The boy giggled, still sleepy. “Dashi, silly,” he said, “you named me, remember?”

“.........................................right.”

 

.

 

Dashi gave a gasp as he was pushed off Hiro, falling off the couch and hitting the ground with a heavy thump. “Hey!” He yelled.

“I don’t know who the fuck let you in kid, but this is _not_ funny,” Hiro snapped, sitting up and staring down at him with a glower.

“But you’re the one who took me home last night!” He yelled back, “You adopted me!”

“I adopted a _CAT!_ ” Hiro yelled back, “Emphasis on the _CAT._ ”

“But I am a–” Dashi started before recoiling because, oh God he was talking. He looked down and stared at his very human hands before looking up at Hiro again. “This wasn’t supposed to happen,” he whispered.

Hiro’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, “What?”

“I ruined everything,” he tugged at his hair, closing his eyes to prevent his tears from falling. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Oh shit,” Hiro muttered, watching with growing panic as the boy desperately tried to hold his tears back, “h-hey don’t cry, I’m not mad so–”

“But you’ll kick me out now, right?” Dashi asked, sniffling, “They always kick me out, that’s why I try so h-hard to stay in my cat form b-but–” he covered his face, unable to stop the sadness from overwhelming him as he thought about being shoved out of another home again. And he had liked Hiro so much, too. The man was so kind to him, cleaning him up, making sure that he was fed and warm afterward, and not even getting mad when Dashi accidentally scratched his couch. He had such high hopes in staying and his stupid body had to ruin it for him once again–!

Meanwhile, Hiro hovered around the boy, twitching and unsure about what to do. He had made a little boy cry, God, he was the worst– but at the same time, the boy was obviously crazy if he thought he was Hiro’s cat? There was no way, right? Something like shape shifters or whatever, shouldn’t exist. This boy was obviously crazy, right?!

“Look, kid, let me make you breakfast, okay? I’ll even take you home later so–”

“No!” Dashi exclaimed, dropping his hands to look up at Hiro with wide, teary amber eyes. “P-Please, I can change back if you don’t like this form! Just don’t take me back, I don’t want to leave!”

Hiro blinked, “Change back?”

Dashi nodded, “Just give me a chance!” He pleaded before taking on a look of concentration.

Hiro could only stare, torn between letting the kid try (and hopefully disappoint him enough to stop these silly notions of ‘changing back’) and just stopping this nonsense altogether, because either or was bound to lead to failure and–

The boy letting out a muffled whimper pulled him out of his thoughts just in time for him to see a pair of black cat ears pop up from on top the boy’s head.

“Uh…”

The boy sighed and tugged at something behind him, which– holy shit, was that a _tail?!_

“Still mostly human though,” Hiro heard the boy murmur sadly to himself.

“U-Uhm…”

The cat ears on top of the boy’s head, flicked to life, swiveling in attention at the sound. Dashi blinked up at him, “Did you say something?” But all Hiro could think at that moment was: _there just **has** to be a logical explanation?!_

“You can’t be some kind of magical cat-boy okay,” he said out loud, “there’s no way!! Magic doesn’t exist a-and there has to be a logical explanation for your ears popping out and the tail–”

The boy reaching out to gently grasp his hand cut off Hiro’s hysteric denials. He could only watch then as the appendage was moved until his fingers brushed against one of the boy’s soft, warm, and certainly alive cat ear. “I’m real,” the boy said, voice thick with unspoken emotions and golden eyes filled with unshed tears, “p-please don’t send me away.”

 

.

 

[ an hour later ]

“We really need to go clothes shopping for you,” Hiro muttered as he watched the boy fix the too big shirt that started to slip off his shoulders again.

“It’s comfortable though,” Dashi said, smiling down at the clothing item.

Considering that it has been Hiro’s favorite sleep shirt for years now, he wasn’t surprised. But man, seeing the kid in his clothes and knowing that he wasn’t wearing anything else underneath it… it was doing bad things to his libido and whispering bad ideas into his head– that was for sure. This kid needed new clothes that actually fit him before Hiro did something he knew he would regret.

“It won’t look good for me though,” Hiro said after clearing his throat and shoving his bad thoughts away, “if you walk around in public wearing nothing but my shirts. I mean, the ears and the tail could be a cosplay I guess, but the clothes are going to make people wonder.”

Dashi fidgeted with the ends of the shirt before looking up at Hiro, “T-Thank you,” he stuttered out, “for not sending me away…”

Hiro sighed, “I still don’t quite believe that you’re my cat,” he said while reaching out to give one of Dashi’s furry ears another gentle tug, “but I’m not a monster who would throw out a kid when he has nowhere left to go.”

“I’ll show you!” Dashi exclaimed, “Shifting back is easy when it gets closer to the full moon!”

Hiro just sighed, “Sure, kid,” he said, “but until then… you’re free to stay here. It’s not like anyone else would really mind,” he forced a smile that had Dashi staring at him for a second too long.

“What?” He asked, “Something on my face?” Dashi just shook his head before he leaned closer to Hiro, flicking out his pink tongue and giving Hiro’s lips a swipe before he could find it in him to scramble away. “D-Dashi w-what–”

“Thank you again,” Dashi said, cheerful smile practically blinding him from so close, “for everything.”

Hiro forced himself to relax before turning back to his breakfast. Maybe this whole, raising a crazy kid who thinks he can shapeshift into a cat thing, would be harder than he had originally thought.

 

 

—X—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the intro to something more later, maybe? hehe >:D
> 
> anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed! see you in 2 days~


	7. [k+] made of glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ scardashi and shotadashi’s first meeting ]
> 
> “You’ll be okay if I leave you, right?”
> 
> Tadashi smiled at the worried expression on Hiro’s face, “I’ll be okay, go get the crepes before you start getting cranky.”
> 
> His little brother pouted, “I don’t get cranky.”
> 
> Tadashi grinned, before wincing at the strange feeling of his scar tissue stretching across his face. He only had a moment of introspection before tentative fingers brushed against his cheek, “You okay?” Hiro asked softly, as if he could hurt Tadashi with his voice alone.
> 
> “I’m fine,” Tadashi said, grasping Hiro’s hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kay i was late but that's okay, it's not like anyone is really keeping track right? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ why should i stress haha
> 
> [ from @trashyhenli on twitter ]  
> Prompt: scardashi and shotadashi’s first meeting  
> Rating: K+  
> Warning(s): un-beta'd  
> Notes:  
> \- scardashi is canon tadashi who survived the SFIT fire  
> \- shotadashi/'Dashi' is from out of town visiting with his his nii-san (they're basically from the ceo au tho LOL)  
> \- scardashi and shotadashi are not related

—X—

 

 

“You’ll be okay if I leave you, right?”

Tadashi smiled at the worried expression on Hiro’s face, “I’ll be okay, go get the crepes before you start getting cranky.”

His little brother pouted, “I don’t get cranky.”

Tadashi grinned, before wincing at the strange feeling of his scar tissue stretching across his face. He only had a moment of introspection before tentative fingers brushed against his cheek, “You okay?” Hiro asked softly, as if he could hurt Tadashi with his voice alone.

“I’m fine,” Tadashi said, grasping Hiro’s hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

Hiro didn’t look convinced, but then again, after the fire, Hiro didn’t look convinced at anything Tadashi had to say anymore. His little brother worried over him constantly now, always watching Tadashi out of the corner of his eye in case he tried to do something stupid again. “I’m fine,” he repeated, more for himself than for boy standing in front of him. He gave Hiro’s hand another quick squeeze before he released it. “If there’s any cause for concern right now, it’s my stomach and how empty it is.”

Hiro pulled a face but before he could tack on a rebuttal, his own stomach growled loudly– a betrayal if the embarrassed flush on his cheeks had anything to say. Tadashi stifled his laugh behind a raised hand, something that Hiro glared viciously at. “See if I get you the extra chocolate drizzle you wanted,” he said before turning his nose into the air and stomping away.

Tadashi chuckled at the sight that his little brother made before his amusement faded away like dust in the wind. He sighed as he sat back on the bench, closing his eyes to the dappled sunlight shining through the leaves of the tree he was under. It was his first time outside of the house after the accident and his hospitalization and he still didn’t feel remotely comfortable in his body. Everything reminded him of the stupid mistake that had almost cost him his life, from the way his skin stretched uncomfortably when he smiled, to the way people would stare before averting their eyes after a quick second.

It all felt… _wrong_ , but what could he do about it, really?

Hiro had been right in telling him that he couldn’t stay inside forever, but he hated being outside now. How could he deal with other people’s eyes on him, when he couldn’t even stand seeing his reflection on most days? Tadashi sighed again, but before he could continue down the path of self-hatred, a ball rolled out of nowhere, stopping right in front of his shoes. He reached down to pick it up, turning it in his (scarred) hands before he looked up again.

The gasp that left his mouth seconds later hurt his lungs with how sharp it was, but not even that could pull his attention away from the boy who was staring, surprised, right back at him.

“Wow,” Tadashi managed to get out after a minute more when no other words came to him. What was he supposed to say in a situation like this? It wasn’t every day that a person would meet the child version of their doppelganger, after all.

The boy ran his eyes all over Tadashi’s face, taking in everything from his burn scars to the shape of his nose and what was left of his hair, before he took tentative steps forward. Tadashi expected a multitude of questions from the boy ranging from _‘what happened to you?’_ to the more obvious _‘why do you kinda look like me?’_.

What he wasn’t expecting, however, was the boy to stammer out an amazed, “A-Are you a time traveler?!”

The laughter that bubbled out of Tadashi came with a strong surge of the refreshed feeling one would usually get after leaving a cold pool on a hot summer’s day.

“You don’t have to laugh so much,” the boy complained, flush high on his cheeks and travelling up his fairly large ears.

“I’m sorry; I’m sorry,” Tadashi apologized between breaths, “out of all the questions though.”

“My brother and I were watching Doctor Who last night,” the boy defended, “and it was the first thing that came to mind.” He folded his arms across his chest, a defense mechanism that Tadashi knew all too well.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, pasting on as genuine of a smile as he could manage with his burned face, “I was surprised. I don’t usually stumble onto a child version of myself, after all. Maybe I should ask if you’re the time traveler here,” he couldn’t help but tease.

His kid self gave him a weak glare from behind thick framed glasses, “I’m not a time traveler,” he claimed, “my name is Dashi (and _man_ did he have to bite down on his laughter at that) and I was just playing soccer with the other kids over there,” he pointed behind him to where a group of kids seemed to be milling around as children were wont to do.

“I see,” Tadashi said with an attempt at another smile. He held out the ball, “This belongs to you then?”

Dashi nodded, gingerly taking the ball from him. Instead of running away to play with the others however, he threw the ball back and waved at his friends before coming back to take a seat at the empty spot on Tadashi’s side.

“You’re not going out to play again?” Tadashi asked, curious.

Dashi just shook his head before grinning up at him, “It’s not every day I get to meet an older looking version of myself, after all.”

Tadashi gave a short chuckle, “Couldn’t have said it better myself,” he mumbled before turning and holding out his hand.

The boy glanced down at it but didn’t hesitate before he was placing his smaller one in Tadashi’s own and squeezing.

“Tadashi Hamada,” he said as a way of introducing himself, “I’m twenty-one and I’m currently a student at SFIT.”

The boy’s face lit up at the revelation, “That sounds cool!” He exclaimed, “I’m Dashi Takachiho, fourteen, and currently being homeschooled by my brother.”

Tadashi blinked as he released the boy’s hand, “You have a brother too?”

Dashi nodded, “Yep! My nii-san’s busy right now doing business stuff, but he would’ve loved meeting you…” A soft smile pulled at his lips at the thought, “And yours?”

“Younger,” Tadashi confessed with a fond smile of his own, “he’s getting us some crepes for lunch right now. He’s your age, actually.”

At the mention of lunch, Dashi winced, face taking on a guilty look. “Ohh no,” he mumbled to himself, turning away, “I completely forgot about nii-san’s request.”

“Do you have something else planned?” Tadashi asked before chuckling knowingly when Dashi turned a highly familiar, guilt ladened expression Tadashi’s way.

“My nii-san had wanted to eat lunch together today, and I... kinda… uh, completely forgot.”

“I’m sure he’ll understand,” Tadashi soothed, “if he’s anything like my brother. But, still…”

“...I better go,” Dashi finished before shooting his own knowing smile up at Tadashi. “Can I get a selfie before I leave though? My nii-san really won’t believe this unless he has proof.”

Tadashi chuckled, “Sure. Only if I can take a selfie of us with my phone too.”

“That sounds fair!” Dashi agreed before taking out his phone (a model that looked both expensive, new, and strangely familiar somehow) and unlocking it with a press of his finger against the fingerprint scanner. The camera app was quickly brought up and soon, Tadashi was posing for a selfie, trying not to imagine how Dashi’s older brother would feel about his little brother talking to a burnt and scarred older version of himself.

Another selfie was taken, this time on Tadashi’s phone, and with those done, all Tadashi could do was stare at the boy for as long as he was able.

At fourteen he had been so ambitious. He had plans to help people and he had the determination to go out there and try his damndest to achieve all of his dreams. Seeing Dashi brought back a swell of bittersweet nostalgia that he had to force down with a pained swallow; how he hoped this boy would stay as sweet as unscathed as he used to be at that age.

He vaguely heard someone call his name, but it was the hand that pulled on his shirt that jolted him out of his thoughts. “Tadashi,” Dashi said again, the look on his face making it clear that it wasn’t the first time he had called out his name in an attempt to garner his attention.

“Sorry, what?” Tadashi asked, trying on another smile for show.

Dashi gave him a searching look before he smiled, small and soft, “Is it okay if I give you a hug?”

Tadashi blinked before softening, “Of course,” he said before opening his arms and accepting the gentle hug from the boy who had a copy of his younger face.

Dashi pulled away, his smile blinding from up close, “Don’t be surprised if we meet again, okay?” He said, a twinkle of foreign amusement in his eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take off running for the hills instead?” Tadashi asked, unable to stop his bitterness from leaking into his voice. What person would want to see a scarred version of themselves, after all? If anything, Tadashi was like a bad omen for a fiery future; their meeting should be a warning to little Dashi not to run into fires or something– the boy shouldn’t look so happy at the prospect of meeting with Tadashi again.

Instead of getting confused or angry at the suggestion, Dashi raised up a hand and gingerly pressed it against the cheek without the angry burn scar. “I think it’s nice,” he said with a gentle smile, “seeing how handsome I could be in the future.”

“Dashi…” Tadashi started, exasperated.

Before he could continue with something he would probably regret saying later however, Dashi just let out a chuckle, “If your brother is anything like my nii-san, I’m sure he would agree wholeheartedly about your handsome face.”

Tadashi blinked, confused, “Huh?”

But a loud ringing from Dashi’s phone told them both that their time was up. “Just remember,” Dashi said as he stood, “don’t be surprised if we meet again.”

“Are you sure you’re not a time traveler?” Tadashi asked, unable to stop his smile when Dashi started blushing again, “you’re starting to sound mighty mysterious there.”

“Not a time traveler,” he denied before sticking his tongue out in a childish display that made Tadashi chuckle. “Just remember what I said,” Dashi said just as his phone rang once again, furious in his pocket. He pulled a face that was both exasperated and fond before giving Tadashi one last grin, “Until we meet again!” he said before giving a little wave and turning to walk fast in the direction he had appeared from.

Tadashi could only stare at his abrupt leaving before laughing to himself, how odd, he thought as he watched the boy walk until he turned and completely left his sight. Maybe it was just some weird hallucination? He brought up the selfie he had taken just to prove that he wasn’t crazy and stared down at it until Hiro came back with two thick crepes in both hands.

He threw himself into the spot Dashi had vacated and handed Tadashi the crepe that was practically overflowing with chocolate drizzles.

Tadashi smiled, soft and knowing.

“Don’t say anything,” Hiro warned, blushing furiously before he turned back to his own crepe. “And you better be grateful!” Hiro said, “the line for these things were so long and my knees are aching!”

“I’ll massage them when we get home,” Tadashi promised, “as thanks for waiting.”

Hiro side-eyed him before moving until their sides were pressed together, “You better,” he weakly muttered.

Tadashi just smiled, fondness filling up his chest like a balloon. “Oh,” he said, giving Hiro a nudge, “guess who I met while you were gone.”

Hiro took a bite out of the corner of his crepe, “Mmm?”

Tadashi took out his phone and and flicked to the selfie, taking great pleasure in the splutter of surprise that Hiro gave moments later.

 

.

 

 

“Nii-san, you don’t have to spam me for every second I don’t answer!” Dashi complained into his phone as he climbed into the limo that Hiro had sent to pick him up.

_“Next time, don’t make me worry so much and I’ll see what I can do,”_ Came his big brother’s voice, deep and highly annoyed.

Dashi just sighed, “I’m in the car right now,” he said, “I’m on my way.”

_“An hour late. You know, this really wasn’t what I had in mind when I let you wander San Fransokyo by yourself.”_

“You just worry too much,” Dashi accused with a fond smile, “but oh, nii-san, guess who I met today!”

_“Mmm?”_

Dashi toyed with the idea of sending the picture before quickly changing his mind, “I really want to see your expression, so I’ll wait till I see you.”

_“So in ten minutes barring no one gets into an accident and causes traffic on the way. Alright, I can curb my curiosity until then.”_

“...Nii-san, are you stalking the car GPS right now?!”

_“...”_

“It _better_ be the car GPS and not my tracking chip!”

_“...”_

“Hiro-nii!” Dashi whined, “Unfair!!”

_“We’re in a foreign city, at least give me this!”_

“Nii-saaaaaaaaaaan!”

_“Ugh, I’ll turn it back off when you’re safe with me again, okay?”_

Dashi just pouted, and Hiro, as if expecting his reaction, sighed, the sound heavy through the receiver, _“I’ll see you in ten minutes.”_

“See if you get anything other than eggs for your bento when we get back home,” Dashi promised darkly, before quickly hanging up.

 

 

—X—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's hoping no one got lost lol


	8. [R+] double trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Hiro wished upon a star, and suddenly he had 2 Dashi's to play with for a weekend! Naturally, they have an orgy ]
> 
> When Hiro woke up with two warm bodies curled up against both his sides, he could only stare up at the ceiling in cold sweat and confusion. He remembered going to bed with Tadashi last night after they had stayed up to watch the meteor shower, and he hadn’t even initiated any sexy times because they had both been exhausted– but even then! It’s not like he had gone drinking last night and brought someone home (because one, he didn’t go out anymore and two, he would never do that to Tadashi) so who was sleeping on his other side?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there probably shouldve been more smut shoved into this thing but i suck at writing threesomes so... sorry? ^^; haha still, i do hope you'll enjoy it though
> 
> [ from @BecktheBeetle on twitter ]  
> Prompt: Hiro wished upon a star, and suddenly he had 2 Dashi's to play with for a weekend! Naturally, they have an orgy  
> Rating: R+  
> Warning(s): un-beta'd, underage consensual sex, magic stuff that has no other explanation other than magic?? ahaha  
> Notes: i wrote this with the ceo au in mind as well orz i love that au so much forgive me

—X—

 

 

When Hiro woke up with two warm bodies curled up against both his sides, he could only stare up at the ceiling in cold sweat and confusion. He remembered going to bed with Tadashi last night after they had stayed up to watch the meteor shower, and he hadn’t even initiated any sexy times because they had both been exhausted– but even then! It’s not like he had gone drinking last night and brought someone home (because one, he didn’t go out anymore and two, he would never do that to Tadashi) so who was sleeping on his other side?!

“Mmm, nii-san,” Hiro heard Tadashi mumble sleepily from his right side, “stop squirming…”

“Yeah,” Tadashi piped, just as sleepily, from his left side, “sleeeeep.”

And yeah. Maybe he should just listen to them and–

Wait……………………  ** _them_** _?!_

 

.

 

Tadashi grumpily opened his eyes when Hiro sprang up in bed and took his body warmth with him in the process. How was he supposed to sleep without his nii-san there to cuddle? Jeez, it was like Hiro didn’t know him at all.

It only took him a moment of rubbing his eyes and yawning before he realized what– or rather. _who_ – he was facing.

He had never sat up as quick while still half asleep before in his life.

“Hiro!”

“I didn’t do it!” Hiro was quick to defend.

“What did you do?!” Tadashi yelled regardless.

“I didn’t do it!!” Hiro yelled back.

“Why is there a-a-a–”

“Clone?”

Tadashi whipped his head to the side to glare up at Hiro who immediately put his hands up in defense, “It wasn’t me!”

“Are you sure one of your inventions didn’t go bad o-or–”

“I never made a cloning device that passed the fruit stage!”

“What about your alternate dimensions portal–”

“That still leads to that weird galaxy void and you know it!”

“Then what is that!!!”

“I don’t _know_!!”

“ _That_ has a name,” Not-Tadashi cut in before Tadashi could start yelling again.

Both brothers stared at the boy who looked like Tadashi (but wasn’t Tadashi at all) as he pushed himself up into sitting position.

“Good morning,” Not-Tadashi said, rubbing his eye.

“Did Krei send you?” Hiro asked, unable to stop the accusatory tone from leaking into his voice.

“No,” Not-Tadashi said, “you wished for me, remember?”

“What?” Hiro and Tadashi asked at the same time (only Tadashi’s was chillier with a bonus glare in Hiro’s direction).

Not-Tadashi just smiled, “During the meteor shower,” he explained, “you wished for two Tadashi’s to play with for the weekend and, well, here I am?”

Hiro thought hard about what he had wished last night before his eyes widened, a guilty chuckle escaping his mouth, “O-Oh.”

“Hiro!” Tadashi scolded from his side, cheeks absolutely red with what was probably anger.

“I’m sorry!” Hiro said.

“Are you really though?” Not-Tadashi asked, amused.

Hiro just chuckled, rubbing his nape nervously, “Uh.”

Tadashi just pouted before he scrambled off the bed.

“Dashi?” Hiro asked, confused.

Tadashi just moved to grab his favorite body pillow before moving toward the door, “Have fun cheating on me, nii-san you _jerk!_ ”

Hiro scrambled awkwardly off the bed, “Wait, Dashi!” He followed his baby brother outside, but by that time, Tadashi was already entering one of their guest bedrooms and slamming the door shut behind him.

“I’m not cheating on you!” Hiro yelled while plastering himself to the door.

“Yeah right!” Tadashi yelled back, muffled from inside.

“He has your face! How am I cheating on you!”

“Because that’s not _me!_ ” Tadashi yelled back, “Nii-san, I hate you!!”

And Hiro could only flinch at that because damn did _that_ hurt.

“Come on, Dashi! How was I supposed to know that this was going to happen!” Hiro wheedled, desperate now. “A-And, I won’t do anything with the other kid, okay!”

Tadashi didn’t answer and Hiro, unsure about what to do, just sat down in front of the door with a sigh. Before he could really hunker down and try to figure out a way to coax Tadashi out of the room however, light footsteps made him turn to look up at the Not-Tadashi who– he realized with a gulp– was now wearing one of Hiro’s shirts and looking unbelievably hot.

“God,” he moaned, “you’re not playing fair!”

Not-Tadashi giggled and the fact that it was his Tadashi’s giggle and his Tadashi’s happy face staring down at him and his Tadashi’s lithe body in _his_ shirt– Hiro groaned again, bringing up his legs so he could bury his face in his knees. “No,” he muttered, “no, no, no, no.”

Not-Tadashi sank down to his knees next to Hiro’s huddled form, pressing kisses against whatever part of Hiro’s face he could reach. “Come on _nii-san_ ,” he whispered, “don’t you want to play with me?”

Hiro squeezed his eyes shut as his dick hardened right up, his libido roaring for a fight with his little brother’s voice so husky and groan worthy in his ear. Tadashi only sounded like that when he wanted something and Hiro had never stood a chance against the voice before but– “I c-can’t,” he stuttered desperately, “Dashi would never forgive me.”

Not-Tadashi let out a sweet laugh, “Oh, I’m sure he’ll come around,” he said before pressing more soft kisses against Hiro’s face. “Come on, nii-san…” he murmured right against Hiro’s ear, “ _please?_ ”

Before Hiro could say no (or yes, he wasn’t too sure at that point), the door opened from behind him making him fall backwards with a yelp. He met his Tadashi’s eyes before his little brother was looking past him, glaring with a surprising ferocity at the Not-Tadashi who had switched from seductive to amusedly intrigued.

“Hiro is mine,” Tadashi said with an utmost certainty, “and no dumb shooting star twin is going to change that.”

Then Tadashi looked back down at Hiro, “If you’re taking us both to bed, you’re not going to get a birthday or Christmas present.”

Hiro gasped, eyes widening, “Do you mean it?!”

Tadashi just sniffed, “You’re already hard in your pants, nii-san,” he said, “and… well… you’ll probably never get another chance like this again…” Tadashi trailed off, his confidence melting away with every word. He was left standing there in the silence with the tiniest bit of hurt and his insecurity written clearly on his face and in the way he hugged himself.

Hiro pushed himself up, standing with his hands hovering– wanting to touch but not wanting his little brother to push him away again. “You know you’ll always be my number one, right?” He said softly instead.

Tadashi looked up at him before he turned away again, pushing the door open wider. “If we’re going to do this, we’re doing it in a guest bedroom. I refuse to let you sleep with anyone but me in our bed.”

“Fine by me,” Not-Tadashi said from behind them before walking past Hiro into the room. Hiro was left to stand there wondering if he had somehow made a mistake in wishing for another Tadashi to fool around with. This was certainly not going the way he imagined it would, that's for sure.

 

.

 

After several rounds of sex on day one, Hiro picked up on the differences between his Tadashi and this Not-Tadashi pretty quickly.

For one, Not-Tadashi’s vocabulary seemed to be pulled straight out of a porno (and God, he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t unabashedly enjoy hearing his little brother talk like he was a slut for his cock), and two, Not-Tadashi was completely unashamed of… well, anything.

It was a nice change of pace, but it was so different for Hiro who was used to Tadashi blushing cutely at everything and embarrassedly sniping at him even when Hiro’s cock was buried in his ass. Seeing Not-Tadashi in action kind of reminded Hiro of those comics with the character who got addicted to cock and couldn’t stop, but louder and more vulgar and– well– _real_.

“Oh, Hiro! Your cock is s-so big, I wammph–”

Hiro watched with undisguised interest as his Tadashi leaned forward from where he had been presenting his asshole for Hiro to lick and grabbed Not-Tadashi’s face with his hands before pulling the brat into a deep kiss. Not-Tadashi moaned and brought up his own hands to curl into Tadashi’s hair, undoubtedly enjoying the attention; Tadashi’s face told Hiro that he was only doing to shut the other one up.

Hiro chuckled before throwing himself back into the job of pleasing his little brother. He was enjoying this immensely and, he thought with a stab of determination, he would make sure Tadashi would too.

 

.

 

After a short night where Hiro actually had to play mediator and force his Tadashi and Not-Tadashi to stop arguing and _sleep, goddamn you both_ , they were back to the fucking. For Tadashi, keeping up with sex crazed Hiro was sometimes too much, but now it was Hiro who was exhausted trying to keep up with both Tadashi’s who insisted on arguing over every little thing.

(“You rode his dick last time!”

“No I didn’t!”

“His cum is still seeping out of your asshole, you greedy fake!!”)

It was during one of these arguments that Hiro suddenly remembered the closet filled with sex toys.

Things certainly got more interesting after that and Hiro was proud to say that no further complaints were to be had aside from the usual moans of “Nii-san, s-stop this is too- a-ah!–” and “Faster, faster, faster I n-need _m-more–_!”

Ah yes, Hiro thought smugly to himself as he took in Not-Tadashi’s slumped over form and his own Tadashi’s fucked dazed one by the end of day two, this was certainly a success.

 

.

 

(+Bonus)

 

[ several months later ]

“Yo!” Not-Hiro greeted with a wide grin.

Hiro whipped around to glare at a suddenly excited (but also guilty) looking Tadashi.

“What!” Tadashi defended, “Are you telling me I can’t have my own fun?”

“If you consider cheating on me having fun!!”

“But he has your face, nii-san! How is that cheating?” Tadashi dutifully repeated, throwing Hiro’s words from before right back at him, complete with shiny eyes that screamed innocence and everything FAKE.

Hiro could only glare before turning away with a huff.

Not-Hiro chuckled before leaning forwards to pull Tadashi sharply to him. Tadashi went with a squeak, falling into Not-Hiro’s lap and gasping when the man’s hands instantly wandered along any bare patches of skin he could reach.

“OI!” Hiro bellowed, “You bastard! Get your hands off him!!”

Not-Hiro just grinned, “I’ll only stop if Tadashi wants me to stop.”

Hiro turned his attention toward his brother who was clutching onto Not-Hiro’s shirt and trying to muffle his moans. His face flushed red as Not-Hiro’s hands trailed into his tiny sleep shorts, “D-Don’t s-stop,” he managed to say before whimpering.

“And there you have it,” Not-Hiro said with a sharp look at Hiro.

Hiro growled, clenched his fists, and prepared himself to win his little brother back.

 

 

—X—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school has officially started for me as of yesterday, but i'm still working on the prompts! sorry for the wait to everyone waiting haha. i'll see ya when i see ya! :D


	9. [R+] but i'm gonna find a way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Shota!Dashi witnesses Hiro fucking generic guy and watches with almost too much interest; later, he starts trying to learn how to prep and take things because gotta do the do with his nii-san ]
> 
> “Okay, I’m going to go to the lab. I forgot something there last night,” Hiro said with a grumble as he started packing up his backpack.
> 
> Tadashi, who was perched on his nii-san’s bed, just nodded into his legs. “Okay,” he affirmed.
> 
> Hiro gave him an amused look, “Still not fully awake?”
> 
> Tadashi shook his head before tilting on his side until he was lounging on Hiro’s sheets. He rolled onto his stomach and tried to ignore the way Hiro traced the curve of his ass with his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this... is probably not what you wanted orz i'm sorry. but hey, it might not be dashi's first time masturbating but it's his first time doing it on a bed and with lube so there's that amirite? orz im sorry
> 
> also i'm sorry for the probably really awkward butt fingering lolol, there's a reason why i dont write masturbating scenes tbh
> 
> [ from @358percentdone on twitter ]  
> Prompt: Shota!Dashi witnesses Hiro fucking generic guy and watches with almost too much interest; later, he starts trying to learn how to prep and take things because gotta do the do with his nii-san  
> Rating: R+  
> Warning(s): un-beta'd, awkward butt fingering? lol  
> Notes: hover over the japanese for the translation :D but if you cant do that, dashi and hiro are basically saying 'see you later' to each other! dont believe me?  
> [Dashi](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E3%81%84%E3%81%A3%E3%81%A6%E3%82%89%E3%81%A3%E3%81%97%E3%82%83%E3%81%84)  
> [Hiro](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E3%81%84%E3%81%A3%E3%81%A6%E3%81%8D%E3%81%BE%E3%81%99)

—X—

 

 

“Okay, I’m going to go to the lab. I forgot something there last night,” Hiro said with a grumble as he started packing up his backpack.

Tadashi, who was perched on his nii-san’s bed, just nodded into his legs. “Okay,” he affirmed.

Hiro gave him an amused look, “Still not fully awake?”

Tadashi shook his head before tilting on his side until he was lounging on Hiro’s sheets. He rolled onto his stomach and tried to ignore the way Hiro traced the curve of his ass with his eyes.

“Nii-san,” Tadashi said, enjoying the way his big brother jolted and blushed, “can you bring me some green tea Mochi on your way home?”

Hiro looked away and cleared his throat, “S-Sure,” he stammered as he started shoving things into his bag again, “anything else?”

“No, that’s it,” Tadashi said before letting a yawn escape him, “いってらっしゃい。”

Hiro paused to smile at that before he moved to continue getting ready. When he finished, he slung the bag over one shoulder before and walked toward Tadashi. Leaning down to press a kiss against his forehead, he whispered a soft “いってきます,” that made Tadashi blush.

 “Don’t forget the Mochi,” was all he could embarrassedly rasp out.

Hiro chuckled and ruffled Tadashi’s hair, “Be good while I’m gone.”

Tadashi gave a little wave and curled up even more, doing his best to pretend doze while he watched Hiro make his way out of the room.

Tadashi listened carefully until he heard Hiro exchanging his goodbye’s with their aunt. He perked up only when he heard the telltale closing of their front door that signified that Hiro was really gone for the day. Just in case however, he chose to lie still, counting the seconds in his head. One minute passed, then two, three… by the time he reached the minimum five minutes, he was pushing himself up and quickly making his way to his side of the room, making sure to close the partition behind him.

A good amount of time had passed since he had accidentally walked into his brother fucking a man he had never seen before, but Tadashi still remembered the way his stomach had clenched and rolled. Something akin to sadness and a strange sense of disappointment had filled him that day, and it didn’t take him long to realize why.

Tadashi _wanted_ Hiro.

He wanted his big brother to plow into him like he did that man, to hold him down and fill him up until Tadashi’s doubts were pushed away. Tadashi wanted Hiro to bite him, and he wanted to bite his brother right back so that anyone who came close knew that he belonged to someone already.

And judging by the glances Hiro would send him when he stretched and the way he would glare when Tadashi got too close to one of his classmates, he could say with certainty that Hiro wanted him too.

All Tadashi needed now was practice.

In the time that had passed, Tadashi had taken to scrolling the internet for answers on how to prep himself. There were plenty of articles, and– he had realized– plenty of toys to help make the experience more pleasurable.

He hadn’t gotten any of the things that the articles had suggested, but he had gotten the lube and had even made sure to clean himself thoroughly every night. All he had to do was wait for his nii-san to leave for a good amount of time and even though he certainly wasn’t expecting it to be today of all the days, Tadashi wouldn’t complain about the opportunity.

Glancing around, he made sure that the partition was really closed before he slipped out of his pajama pants and underwear. He shivered at the cool air but tried to ignore it as he crawled onto his bed. The bottle of lube he had bought was taken out of its hiding place and soon, Tadashi was popping the plastic cap open and gingerly pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers.

This wouldn’t be his first time masturbating with his ass, but it _would_ be his first time doing it outside of the shower.

It was a different experience, he thought vaguely to himself, more exciting somehow. There was the partition that separated him from the rest of the room of course, but it wouldn’t stop whatever noise he let out, and, if Hiro came home early…

He shivered pleasantly at the thought before moving to lay on his back.

Spreading his legs wide, he trailed his clean hand down his stomach before pressing the lubed up fingers against crease of his ass. The angle was kind of awkward, he realized, but he couldn’t help but imagine what Hiro would think if he saw Tadashi on his back and spreading himself open like this.

Would he be surprised?

Tadashi hoped so; Hiro was always so cute when he blushed.

One finger slipped inside his hole, the usual awkwardness replaced by the thrill of doing something like this out in the open.

Tadashi closed his eyes as he wiggled his finger around and it didn’t take long until he was imagining that it was Hiro’s long finger inside of him and Hiro spreading him open for easier fucking later. Tadashi eased in a second finger and the burn sent a pleasant thrum to his chest. Want coiled like fire in his belly as he started to scissor his fingers, the lube making it easy for him to slip in and out.

Tired of the awkward position, Tadashi brought up his legs and held them with his free arm before slipping his fingers back into his hole. He had to find that spot– the spot that always made him cum with stars in his eyes– where was that spot…

He gritted his teeth, focusing as he prodded his insides, “Where…” he mumbled before gasping when his fingers brushed against something that made his spine curl and pre-cum spurt out. “Yes,” he panted, relieved as he pressed against it again and again, adding in a third finger to stimulate what he thought it would feel like when his brother finally took initiative and fucked him into the mattress.

“Hiro,” he murmured as he got closer to the edge, “Hiro, Hiro, Hiro.” There were tears in his eyes as his mind replaced his own smaller fingers with his big brother’s, the imagined calluses rough against his soft insides as he finger fucked Tadashi open.

 _“Dashi,”_ he imagined his brother saying, looking so handsome even mid-sex.

Tadashi wanted to touch him, wanted to pull him down and kiss him. He wanted to greedily swallow all the sounds that Hiro made– wanted to hear Hiro praise him as he thrusted in and out of his hole.“Hiro please,” he whimpered to his imagination and the want that thrashed desperately within him. His fingers moved faster, his cock bobbing against his stomach and his legs as fingers moved to abuse his hole. _Just a little more–_

Obscene wet sounds were the melody to Tadashi’s imminent downfall moments later, but he hardly heard a thing as he came. Hot cum splashed against his chest and his legs and after a second of panting to catch his breath, Tadashi slowly pulled his fingers out.

Tadashi stared sadly up at the ceiling as reality came trickling back in. After a long moment, he sighed before moving to grab some tissues from his windowsill; dutifully wiping himself down, he slipped his pants back on and moved to crawl under his comforter. Touching himself was always nice, but he couldn’t help the empty feeling he got from cumming alone afterward. It always reminded him that he really didn’t have Hiro, _and that_ , he thought sadly to himself, _never failed to hurt_.

 

 

—X—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, life has been stressful (and it's not even the first month yet! orz) haha. hope you enjoyed though~
> 
> i'll see ya when i see ya ^^v


	10. [t+] we've got a lot (of work to do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Hiro is this brilliant, more-than-slightly obnoxious prince and Dashi's the disrespectful, PERSUASIVE servant that saves everyone's heads ]
> 
> Every morning, Tadashi wakes himself up with the dawn.
> 
> It wasn’t ideal and he only managed to not stumble around blindly breaking things because of the help of the other servants, but he managed. It would do no good if the servant woke after their master after all; Tadashi just managed to land the job of head servant to the only prince who woke up disgustingly bright and early, is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the wait orz school and general life stuff is becoming really stressful sigh  
> also, instead of obnoxious prince!hiro, i kinda wrote slightly sadistic prince!hiro ^^; i'm sorry haha orz i tried my best. also, uh, sorry for my cruddy writing. i really enjoyed this prompt and hopefully i was good enough in filing it? sigh either way, i hope you'll enjoy :)
> 
> [ from @belmak on ao3 ]  
> Prompt: Hiro is this brilliant, more-than-slightly obnoxious prince and Dashi's the disrespectful, PERSUASIVE servant that saves everyone's heads  
> Rating: T+  
> Warning(s): un-beta'd, crappy writing maybe?  
> Notes: hiro kinda mentions torture really nonchalantly but in reality he's only using it to get dashi to cooperate lol, hiro doesnt actually enjoy flogging kids mmk? tho... they _did_ break his invention... lol

—X—

 

 

Every morning, Tadashi wakes himself up with the dawn.

It wasn’t ideal and he only managed to not stumble around blindly breaking things because of the help of the other servants, but he managed. It would do no good if the servant woke _after_ their master after all; Tadashi just managed to land the job of head servant to the only prince who woke up disgustingly bright and early, is all.

“Morning Tadashi, need help with that corset?”

Tadashi looked up from where he was fumbling with the maid outfit of the day (another idea of the prince) and shot the other servant a relieved look, “Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” the man said with a chuckle, “it’s the least I could do after you distracted the prince last week. I don’t know what he would’ve done if he found his invention broken like that.”

“It was an accident,” Tadashi said before wheezing when the corset started cutting off his air circulation, “and they’re just kids.”

The man snorted, “The stable hands who messed up his highness’ invention are your age.”

“Well, to be fair, none of them have had to directly deal with Prince Hiro yet,” Tadashi said with a smile.

“How you even manage is something short of a miracle, you know that.”

Tadashi just gave another answering wheeze when the man pulled the strings on the corset and tied it neatly to complete the look. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he said before moving to slip the rest of the outfit on.

 

.

 

“You’re late,” Were Hiro’s first words to him when Tadashi walked into his room pushing a cart with several breakfast items on it.

“Forgive me, my prince,” Tadashi said evenly, “I’ve made trouble for the chef trying to cook this morning.”

Hiro looked up from where he sat on his bed, golden brown eyes sharp. “Did you hurt yourself again?” He demanded more than asked.

Tadashi parked the breakfast cart by the small table set up near the large floor to ceiling windows that showed off the gardens outside beautifully. He ignored the man as he started to set out the tea set along with the other dishes of the morning.

“Tadashi,” Hiro snapped, patience lost.

Tadashi smiled as he turned around, “Please don’t worry about me, your highness. Breakfast is ready.”

Hiro gave him another glare but pushed the sheets off himself, rising to stretch. Tadashi waited dutifully near the table, but instead of sitting down, the prince bee lined for Tadashi instead, grasping both his hands gently with his larger ones and bringing them up for a thorough inspection.

“H-Hiro!” Tadashi stammered, formality thrown out with his embarrassment.

“Shush,” Hiro scolded as he turned Tadashi’s hands this way and that, sharp eyes flicking from his palm to his fingers.

“I’m fine,” Tadashi protested.

Hiro gave a snort that was neither amused or prince-like, “Last time you told me that, you ended up collapsing from a high fever, remember?”

“That was one time!”

“And what about when you ended up bleeding through your new stockings after you fell and didn’t bother telling anyone, hmm?”

“...t-two times!”

“I can keep going,” Hiro rebutted with a quiet chuckle.

“I’m fine _now_ ,” Tadashi stressed while trying (unsuccessfully) to pull his hands away.

Hiro looked at him with one eyebrow raised, “So you’re lying to me?”

“I–”

“Did those stable boys break something else? Is that why you were late this morning? Because you had to clean up after their mistakes?”

Tadashi shut his mouth with an audible click.

Hiro just smiled, “Maybe I’ll arrange a flogging for them today, won’t that be fun to watch.”

“They’re just children!” Tadashi pleaded, panic sinking in because, when it came to Hiro, anything was possible.

“They’re the same age as you, if I recall correctly,” Hiro mused aloud.

Tadashi groaned, “Hiro, no, please, don’t punish them.”

“And why not?”

“B-Because–”

Hiro released one of Tadashi’s hands to cup his face gently as piercing brown eyes met his gaze head on, “Because what, Tadashi?” Hiro whispered.

Tadashi closed his eyes and fought to steady himself (with no thanks to his legs which were urging him to just lean closer and close the gap between them)– God, “You're being unfair,” he whined.

Hiro chuckled as he leaned closer, the sound sending a shiver through Tadashi’s body, “You’ll have to ask more nicely than that if you want to save their backsides,” Hiro teased.

“Tyrant,” Tadashi whimpered back.

A brush of lips against his ear made his legs buckle weakly.

“Come on Tadashi, don’t you want to save your friends?”

“Hiro _please_ ,” he pleaded, “I–I…” he paused and gulped, knowing he would dearly regret saying his next words, “I’ll do a-anything.”

Tadashi couldn’t see much with his eyes closed, but he didn’t need to see to know that Hiro was smirking. “Good boy,” the prince whispered in his ear as his hands brushed slowly past his waist and ass. Tadashi allowed himself to fall against Hiro as the prince’s hands flipped the skirt to his dress and started making themselves comfortable in his panties.

 

.

 

Tadashi curled close to Hiro, breathing in the other man's scent. This was his favorite part of their little affair, the cuddling that Hiro always insisted on; it was nice just being with Hiro instead of chasing after him trying to make him behave and/or dissuading him from blowing up another portion of the castle for 'science'.

"I know what you're doing," Hiro murmured sleepily when Tadashi started tracing nonsensical patterns onto his chest.

Tadashi smiled, "What am I doing?"

Hiro turned and pinned Tadashi onto the bed, smirking from his position on top of him as Tadashi did his best to glare. "You're trying to distract me from the reason as to why you were late this morning."

Tadashi only had a second to be surprised before he (unsuccessfully) tried to cover it up, "I d-don't--"

"Wow, it must be really bad if you're willing to lie to me again," Hiro chortled, amused at Tadashi's attempt. "That's okay though, I have all day so that means you have all day and," he ground down, pulling a whimper out of Tadashi as his half hard dick was brought to life again, "I have ways of making you talk."

 

 

—X—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand i'm off to sleep again~  
> ah, the beauty of college classes haha


	11. [t+] monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ priest!Kyle x shotadashi x vampire!hiro - either 1st meeting, cute or funny church scene, Hiro kidnapping Dashi, Kyle fighting Hiro for Dashi, or Kyle training Dashi ]
> 
> It was strange, Tadashi thought, that he would ever smell a person first before he heard them coming. Even sitting in front of a rose bush in full bloom, Father Hiro’s scent rose above the rest, filling his nostrils with a smell too sweet to be natural.
> 
> Still, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant, were his thoughts as he turned and smiled at the approaching man. “Hello Father,” he greeted, giving a little wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written a while back, oops  
> also opps x 2 bc i haven't been updating recently but on top of school being a bitch and mountains of stress, i just... havent had the motivation to write. little things piled on top of one another has essentially made me kind of dislike writing now lol and it's a work in progress trying to get myself back to that comfort zone. which you'll probably see later bc i have halloween drabbles too and lol they suck so much eggs.
> 
> but yeah. so here, have this drabble thing.
> 
> but before you read, quick tl;dr about this universe:
> 
> it's @trashyhenli's brainchild and basically, hiro is a sadistic vampire, kyle is the priest who hates his guts bc of some shit he did in the past, and poor tadashi is the innocent beb stuck in the middle. for this particular drabble, hiro has been befriending unknowing dashi for a good amount of time, but now that kyle has seen them together... well. shit hits the fan, basically haha.
> 
> hope you enjoy~
> 
> [ from @trashyhenli on twitter ]  
> Prompt: priest!Kyle x shotadashi x vampire!hiro - either 1st meeting, cute or funny church scene, **Hiro kidnapping Dashi,** Kyle fighting Hiro for Dashi, or Kyle training Dashi  
>  Rating: T+  
> Warning(s): un-beta'd; tw for kidnapping  
> Notes: uhh kidnapping? yeh. there's that lol. so. not the best moral moment for hiro in this one. welp.

—X—

 

It was strange, Tadashi thought, that he would ever smell a person first before he heard them coming. Even sitting in front of a rose bush in full bloom, Father Hiro’s scent rose above the rest, filling his nostrils with a smell too sweet to be natural.

Still, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant, were his thoughts as he turned and smiled at the approaching man. “Hello Father,” he greeted, giving a little wave.

Father Hiro grinned in a way that made him seem younger than the twenty-three years he had claimed as his age. “Hello Tadashi,” the man said as he sat himself down next to Tadashi on the grass. “You’re tending to the roses today?”

Tadashi nodded shyly.

“Be careful you don’t prick yourself on one of the thorns,” Father Hiro warned, as thoughtful as ever.

“Oh, the nun’s gave me gloves for that!” Tadashi explained, picking up the items to show the man.

Father Hiro smiled down at them, “How gracious of them,” he said, “but if you do prick your lovely fingers…” he gently grasped one of Tadashi’s hands, “just tell me; I’ll be sure to kiss them better.” He backed up his claim by brushing his lips quickly across Tadashi’s knuckles, grinning wide enough to show off his tooth gap as Tadashi blushed furiously, unable to pull his hand away.

“I-I’ll r-remember,” Tadashi managed to stutter out.

Hiro released his hand to gently brush Tadashi’s bangs out of his face, “Good boy,” he praised with a chuckle.

 

.

 

Kyle looked around the church courtyard before sighing and turning around. He had told the kid to meet him there after he was done with the flowers, but he had been there for several minutes now already and absolutely no sign of Tadashi.

Making up his mind, Kyle started to make his way through the church halls, ignoring everyone else in his quest to find the boy who was officially late for training. Thinking back, he could remember Tadashi babbling about the nun’s letting him finally work on the roses and the only garden on church grounds that held the roses was in the east wing.

“Great,” Kyle muttered as he sidestepped a group of nuns who were getting ready for the evening mass. The east wing was all the way on the other side of the church and, not wanting to bypass anymore people, Kyle turned into the nearest hallway and proceeded to make his way through the much less crowded building.

The hallway right outside of the east wing garden was lined with windows so Kyle scoured the area as he walked. When he spotted Tadashi however, Kyle could only stop in his step, breath catching in his throat when he saw the person the boy was talking to.

Slamming his fist on a window, he watched as Tadashi turned at the noise. His curiosity only lasting a second before surprise quickly took over when he was grabbed from behind.

“TADASHI!!” Kyle shouted, breaking off into a run for the nearest doorway.

“You’re late again, pet!” He heard Hiro shout as soon as his feet touched the garden ground.

“Kyle–” Tadashi gasped before Hiro roughly jolted him.

“No, no, Tadashi, be a good boy,” Hiro cooed to the struggling boy in his arms, “if you’re good, this won’t end with your guts all over your precious roses. We wouldn’t want to disappoint the nuns, right?”

Tadashi immediately stopped, his horror clear across his face as his tears started to fall.

Kyle gritted his teeth, “Let. Him. Go.”

Hiro looked away from the crying boy in his arms to Kyle, a lazy smirk pulling on his lips. “And why would I do that, pet?”

“Your real target is me, right? LET HIM GO!”

Hiro hummed, “But this is funner that just taking you,” he said, “I get to watch you suffer all over again. I mean, look at yourself. Shaking already,” he ran his a hand over Tadashi’s face, “is he that special to you?”

Tadashi let out a little whimper that had Kyle’s grip on his guns tighten.

“Be careful with those, pet,” Hiro warned teasingly, “you might just hurt someone.”

“Yeah.” Kyle snapped, whipping his head up to glare at Hiro, “You, if you don’t release the boy.”

Hiro just sighed, “Looks like you still don’t get it.”

“Get _what_! What do you want from me you fucking monster!” Kyle shouted.

Hiro smiled as if he had just heard a pleasing joke. “You know what I want, pet. You’ve always known what I want. But, unlike you, I’m willing to make a reasonable trade.” He turned back to Tadashi, running his thumb over the boy’s cheek in a movement that would’ve been loving if not for the situation.

“P-Please,” Tadashi whispered.

“Oh no sweet boy, I won’t hurt you,” Hiro said, “in fact, we’re going to have a lot of fun. Just you and me, how does that sound?”

Tadashi just sobbed, “Kyle…”

“Don’t worry,” Hiro cooed, turning back to a desperate looking Kyle, “if your teacher cooperates, everything will end happy. Now,” he said, quickly sweeping Dashi up into his arms, “hold on tight or–”

“WAIT!” Kyle shouted, “You want me right?! Just take me now, leave the boy alone!”

Hiro clicked his tongue, “Tempting, but your student smells delicious Kyle. It’s a pity you can’t smell it.”

“HIRO!”

“I just want a little taste,” Hiro said, “maybe if you’re quick enough, he’ll still be alive by the time you come and join us.”

Tadashi gasped and immediately started to struggle, but Hiro held tight, grinning wickedly the whole time.

“KYLE!” Tadashi screamed.

Kyle broke into a run, his eyes locked on Tadashi’s crying face as the boy reached out to him, desperate.

Hiro just gave a cruel laugh before jumping onto the nearest tree branch; “Hurry Kyle,” he mocked, “before you lose your new favorite~” and before Kyle could start climbing, Hiro jumped again and was gone.

 

—X—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly drinks my wine*


	12. [k+ ~ R+] spiders legs and pretty bows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 halloween themed drabbles ranging from k+ ~ R+
> 
> 1\. decorating for halloween  
> 2\. telling scary stories to each other  
> 3\. gorging on candy  
> 4\. werewolves  
> 5\. dealing with trick-or-treaters  
> 6\. your otp goes on a ghost walk  
> 7\. zombies  
> 8\. carving pumpkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so uh 16 days late but you can never have enough halloween, right? he he he... orz
> 
> so this was a failed attempt at doing a 31-day halloween challenge haha. i didn't know what to do with the finished attempts and wasn't going to post these up but... uh why not, right? ALSO! a lot of these happen in the ceo au meaning that dashi and hiro live together in their own house bc hiro is rich and aunt cass didn't want him tearing down the walls of her house and the cafe for his personal security system lol
> 
> [ late halloween special ]  
> Prompt: from [**this list**](http://tiger-in-the-flightdeck.tumblr.com/post/62453751829/october-otp-challenge-decorating-for-halloween)  
>  Rating: k+ ~ R+  
> Warning(s): BETA-D by the awesome switzi, but messed again by me bc i cant leave shit alone ever so any mistakes are mine orz  
> Notes: the ratings vary with each drabble but the majority of these are surprisingly gen lol

—X—

 **Prompt:** Decorating for Halloween;

 

.

 

"Dashi!"

Tadashi barely bounced thanks to their expensive mattress and for a bleary second, he praised the sleep gods for making it so.

"Dashi! Come onnnnn!"

Now if only his nii-san would kindly shut up and let him sleep.

"Go away," he mumbled, curling closer to his pillow.

"No, come on! It's October 1st, we have to go to the store and stock up before all the good decorating supplies are gone."

"Why don't you just make them again like you did last year," Tadashi grumbled, tacking on a mental 'and let me sleep in for once,' at the end.

"I can't! Last year's theme was easy to build, but this year I already promised myself that I would go traditional."

"...paper lanterns and Oni...?"

Hiro chuckled, "No, you went way too traditional. I was thinking something the lines of a classic haunted house?"

At this, Tadashi reluctantly rolled over to face his older brother. "And what was so wrong about the mad scientist theme you went with last year?"

"Nothing," was Hiro's reply, "I just wanted to try something different."

Tadashi squinted, studying him from where he still sleepily lay. "This... doesn't have anything to do with our neighbor's winning the best decorated award last year, right?"

Hiro's smile immediately turned plastic and Tadashi could only groan, turning to bury his face in the pillows again.

"No, wait! Hear me out–"

"It's been literally a year, who cares if they won the neighborhood's best themed house?"

"I do!" Hiro said vehemently, bitter anger in his words, "I care! We worked hard on decorating the house last year and we were disqualified because of what?"

"Because it was too scary."

Hiro scoffed, "And you and I both know what a load of bullshit that is. Our house was perfect last year but because of all those bratty kids, it was all wasted."

Tadashi just sighed.

Hiro ignored him, grin still in place, his face taking on a maniacal light as he clenched his fist. "This year though... this year will be different. And that's why you need to get up so we can go to the store!" He emphasized his words by placing his hands on Tadashi's hips and successfully pulling him to the edge of their bed.

"N-Nii-san!" Tadashi protested.

"I'm taking you with me, it's going to be your choice of either getting up and getting ready or having me just carry you to the store, pajamas and all."

Tadashi narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

Hiro just grinned, sharp and toothy, "Try me."

 

.

 

"Nii-san, are all these lights necessary...?" After a long moment where Hiro didn't answer, Tadashi turned and immediately blanched when he saw what his big brother was doing.

"NII-SAN!"

"Give me the stake, kid!"

"No way! I saw it first!"

"Yeah well, I need it more!"

"Nu-uh!!"

"Wanna bet?!"

"I can't be a vampire without it!"

"Yeah well, I need this to win my trophy, now let go before I–" He cut himself off with a yelp when someone reached up and tugged sharply at his ear. "Ow! Ow! Dashi what the hell!" He protested, leaning sideways as Tadashi held on with a stern frown.

"I'm sorry for my big brother," Tadashi apologized to the boy who was now cradling the plastic stake as if his life depended on it.

Said boy, who had to be only a couple of years younger than Tadashi himself was, just glared. "I'll forgive you this time," he said, a warning in his voice, "and I'm taking this with me!"

Tadashi nodded sagely, "Please do, we don't really need it."

(everyone ignored Hiro's affronted "YES WE DO!")

 

.

 

(October 25th)

"Not bad, Hamada."

"Our house is a masterpiece and you know it."

"...do I need to call Dashi and have him deflate your big head again?"

Honey giggled from Gogo's side, "It is quite magnificent though," she said, nudging the smaller Asian woman.

Gogo gave a snort, "Not enough things moving, in my opinion."

"We don't need to give the neighborhood kids a heart attack Gogo; I'm trying to win the trophy this year, not get run out of my house for reckless endangerment or whatever it is our damn neighbors keep trying to pin on us."

"Pin on you, you mean," Gogo said with a smirk, "don't drag your innocent brother into the mud with you."

"Speaking of," Honey piped up, "where is Dashi? I haven't greeted him yet."

Hiro tore his glare away from Gogo, "You just missed him, I think he's inside with Fred. Said something about supervising while Fred tries to make the lights better or something."

Honey paled, "By lights–" before she could finish, however, a loud explosion sounded, black and bright orange smoke pouring out of every window.

"TADASHI!" Was Hiro's panicked yell before he took off running.

Gogo gave her girlfriend a look, "I told you we should've kept your gifts in the car."

Honey just sighed.

 

.

 

Wasabi: latetothepartywithpizzatofindeverythingsuddenlyonfire.gif

 

* * *

 

 **Prompt:** Telling scary stories to each other;

 

.

 

"This has got to be the lamest Halloween ever."

Thunder and lightning flashed across the dark sky outside of their windows, the flash of the storm briefly lighting up their dark home. Tadashi scooted closer to Hiro's side on the living room floor where they had decided to set up camp for the night, wishing that the lights would come on soon.

"It's not so bad," Tadashi tried, aiming for optimistic but wincing at the unsure tone his words had ended up taking at the end.

His big brother gave a quiet snort before draping a heavy arm over Tadashi's shoulders. "It's okay, Dashi, whatever happens, I've got you."

Tadashi hesitantly smiled, "We should be okay though... right, nii-san?"

Hiro leaned down and briefly nuzzled Tadashi's head, "We'll be fine. Our security system might be down, but our house is in complete lockdown mode so anyone trying to get in will have to get through the steel doors first."

He said this all in a matter-of-fact fashion that made Tadashi smile; trust his nii-san to always be 20 steps ahead of whatever situation. Genius indeed.

"And of course, they'll have to get through me too," Hiro said with a confident grin, "and you know I'd never let anything bad happen to you."

At this, Tadashi laughed. "I guess I'm supposed to forget about all those times I went to holding because of you, right?"

"Well, if you weren't such a knucklehead who never listens, you could've totally been spared the experience."

"I couldn't just let you go out and botfight!"

"Well, why not?"

Tadashi sighed, weary, "Nii-san..."

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Goody two shoes."

"And you love me for it," Tadashi said, aiming for confidence but failing miserably.

Hiro's eyes softened in the light of the crackling fireplace, "Always," he said before leaning in to press a kiss to Tadashi's forehead, "I'll always love you. Goody two shoed or not."

Tadashi laughed and leaned into his big brother, enjoying the warmth Hiro provided.

After a couple of minutes of just basking in each other's company, Hiro cleared his throat. "So, let's do something to spice up this boring Halloween."

"Like what?" Tadashi asked, sleepy.

"How about..." Hiro trailed off, wracking his brain, "hmm... How about some scary stories?"

Tadashi lifted an eyebrow at the suggestion, "Scary stories?"

Hiro grinned, "Don't worry; I'll keep them mild, just for you."

Tadashi laughed and shoved the man, "Don't bother! Dish out your very best!"

"Oh ho ho," Hiro chortled, "You're going to regret that."

 

.

 

"...aND THEN HE ATE IT!!"

"If he was able to chew and swallow without any difficulty then it wasn't a finger, obviously."

"Oh yeah! Like you can do any better!"

 

.

 

"...so she turned the page and couldn't help but scream because there, on the front page of the morning newspaper, were her final grades aND SHE GOT A C!"

"Just a C?"

"C minus!!"

Hiro keeled over, collapsing in laughter.

Tadashi just blushed, "At least mine makes sense!!"

"Pfft, maybe for a nerd like you!"

"Oh yeah? Do I need to remind you of the time you freaked out because you got a D on your art project?"

Hiro stopped abruptly, eyes widening as his own blush rose on his cheek. "It was art!! If it's not on a blueprint why should it matter?! That class was absolutely pointless, I hated it!"

Tadashi just laughed.

"Okay, my turn, my turn!"

Tadashi made a gesturing motion and waited while Hiro hummed, gathering his thoughts. "Oh, I know, I'll tell you one that dad told me a long time ago."

Tadashi's smile faded into a slight pang that he felt more for Hiro than for their long-deceased parents. He knew that Hiro had had a hard time coping with their loss; his aunt had told him that Hiro wasn't a popular child– disliked mainly for his intelligence and his too smart everything. The only people who truly accepted and loved him were their parents and when they died, Tadashi knew that his big brother had been depressed for a good couple of months. He vaguely remembered that time, of Hiro sneaking into his side of the room and crawling into his bed, snuggling them both together; of his quiet sobs when he thought that Tadashi was asleep.

"Nii-san... are you sure?"

Hiro looked down at him, something heartbreakingly soft in his eyes.

"It was a good story and it deserves to be shared," he said before playfully knocking their shoulders together. "Now do you want to hear it or not?"

Tadashi hesitated, something that Hiro raised an eyebrow at.

"...is it scary?"

Hiro chortled, "Well, it wouldn't be a scary story if it wasn't, right?"

Tadashi nodded, squaring his shoulders before taking a deep breath. "Okay, hit me."

Hiro grinned, "On a dark rainy night, a man was driving home..."

 

* * *

 

 

 **Prompt:** Gorging on candy;

 

.

 

"Nii-san?"

"Hmm?" Hiro answered, not even looking up from the blueprints he was furrowing his brows at.

"Have you seen the bowl of candy I was preparing earlier?"

"You were preparing a bowl of candy?" This time he did look up, interest in his eyes.

"Yes," Tadashi said with a smile, "for the trick-or-treaters tonight."

"Are you sure you don't want to go this year?" Hiro asked, "If it's about handing out the candy, I'm sure I can whip up a chip for one of my bots to do it."

Tadashi shook his head but couldn't help the fond feeling from washing over him, "I'm sure," he said, "I'm too old, anyways."

Hiro snorted, "Fourteen is not old and if you're getting this shoddy advice from your high school friends, just remember that the majority of them will probably still go regardless of what they say."

Tadashi laughed, as amused as ever with Hiro's blatant dislike of his friends. "It's not them, I promise. It's me... I don't know, I just feel like..." he searched his head, looking for an answer, "I don't know how to explain it, really."

Hiro's expression softened though, understanding clear in his face. "Ah, the perks of being a child genius," he sighed, ruffling his hair, "I was hoping that you would still be young for a little longer, but that's your choice Dashi. If you want to stay home with me and cater to the neighborhood brats, you're always welcome."

Tadashi grinned, "Thanks, nii-san."

Hiro waved him away and it took Tadashi walking into their kitchen later to realize that Hiro didn't really answer his question about the candy. "Huh..." he mumbled to himself as he dug out another bag of the candy assortment they had bought and worked on preparing their backup bowl.

 

.

 

Tadashi quickly put the pieces together when he walked into Hiro's study to find his nii-san glued to his computers as always. The odd thing that had tipped him off however, was the plate of sandwiches he had set out earlier. Tadashi knew that if he put food close enough to Hiro's workplace, eventually, his big brother would eat– subconsciously or not.

Lunch had long past though and after a brief flicker of worry, another thought planted its seed in Tadashi's mind. What if, instead of Hiro not eating because he was too busy, his big brother had been chomping down on something else? He narrowed his eyes as he watched the man work; Tadashi didn't see Hiro leave his study all day today, but he had prepared the first bowl of candy before he went to sleep last night and found it missing this morning.

Hiro was notorious for waking up early and today was certainly no exception; he was awake and working before Tadashi could even stumble out of their bed and to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. His big brother certainly had plenty of time to take the bowl of candy and run.

Yes, it all made sense, but Tadashi couldn't go in there accusing without any evidence.

"Dashi, you okay?"

He jerked back, startled at hearing his name. Looking up, he found Hiro had turned and was staring at him, chocolate eyes concerned.

"I'm fine," he reassured too quickly and too squeaky to be anything but.

Hiro raised an eyebrow at him, "You sure? You've kind of been staring at me for a while now and, while I know I'm irresistible, I'm starting to feel like you weren't staring at me because of my good looks."

"Sometimes I forget just how inflated your head really is, but then it’s times like these that astound me."

Hiro grinned, everything boyish and proud wrapped up in a show of his white teeth and his signature tooth gap, "And yet I never hear you deny my claims."

Tadashi laughed at that, "Do you want me to call you ugly? Because I can."

"As long as you're honest, I don't give a damn, my dear."

"Gross," Tadashi said even as his lips pulled up into a grin and a happy flush rose up on his cheeks.

Hiro motioned him to come closer and Tadashi moved without a single thought.

 

.

 

(it wasn't until two hours and a long make-out session later that Tadashi realized he had been distracted from snooping once again)

 

.

 

In the end, all it took to catch his big brother in the act was for him to fake sleep long enough for Hiro to drop his guard; he had never been good at resisting the call of any kind of sweets, after all.

The next morning, when he laid in bed groaning from a stomachache, Tadashi could only sigh.

"Worth it," Hiro mumbled petulantly.

Tadashi just smiled and kissed his forehead, "If you say so, nii-san. If you say so."

 

* * *

 

 

 **Prompt:** Werewolves;

 

.

 

Tadashi didn't know what to do as he watched the big, black wolf that had come charging out of nowhere collapse onto the ground. Its sides were heaving with each breath and even though he couldn't see the animal's point of injuries, the snow underneath it was slowly turning as red as his cloak.

He took a cautious step forward, wincing for a second when the wolf let out a low growl.

"You save me and now you're growling at me," Tadashi couldn't help but blurt out, incredulous, "please make up your mind."

The wolf looked up at him then, amber eyes glinting in the pale moonlight. If Tadashi didn't know that the animal was 100% an animal, he would've been a little freaked out by how _assessing_ the creature looked– like it was studying Tadashi and making mental notes in its head about God knows what.

Still, animal or not, Tadashi knew the key was not to look scared out of his mind– which, considering that he _had_ just ran through the forbidden forest with several wolves on his feet– only to have this _one_ come out of nowhere to save him– well... he was sure he had bypassed 'scared' a very, very long time ago.

"I'm going to come closer, okay?" He said aloud, aiming for patience. "I'm not going to hurt you... I just want to see your wounds."

The wolf continued staring, blinking slowly every couple of seconds with his pointy ears turned right at Tadashi. It was the first time he had had the full attention of what looked like an alpha wolf on him, and Tadashi was proud to say that the only things that had started shaking were his hands.

When the wolf's ears flicked away and his tail swept across the snow once, Tadashi took that as an okay to come closer. The wolf was tensed, seemingly ready to spring on him at any moment, but he allowed Tadashi to come closer without any other incident and relaxed when Tadashi finally placed his hand gently on the other's nape.

"Thank you so much for saving me," he whispered as he carefully ran his hands along the wolf's flank, "I don't know where you came from or why you did what you did, but I'm grateful."

They both sat there for a while, Tadashi ripping off pieces of his cloak to wrap around whatever injured part of the wolf he could feel, and as time went on, the wind gradually picked up until it looked to be the beginning of a snowstorm. "We have to find shelter," he mumbled, "can you walk with me?" And before he could start feeling stupid for trying to talk to an animal, the wolf moved, carefully trying to push himself off the ground. He faltered for a bit, stumbled when he took his first step, but with Tadashi there, they managed to move from their spot.

Tadashi didn't know where they were in the forest, but up ahead he could see what he thought was the base of the mountain, and where there were mountains, there should be some caves or at least a crevice they could curl up in for the night. After a while of walking however, Tadashi soon found himself following the wolf. It made sense that the animal knew where he was going, but when it led Tadashi to a cave that was half hidden behind taller boulders, Tadashi could only marvel at what he saw inside.

"Does someone... live here?" He asked as he took in the supplies in the space. There were traces of firewood, a cooking cauldron, some shelves somehow hanging off the stone walls and what looked to be a large, warm, fur covered bed in the corner. "Is this your master's home?" Tadashi asked the wolf, who was now making his way toward the bed before choosing to drop itself down on the thick bear fur carpet lining the floor.

The wolf gave a little huff that had Tadashi smiling a bit. "I'll stay here, I wouldn't want to anger your owner when he comes back," he said, "but first, let me look at your wounds. You're going to need more than my cloak to stop you from bleeding out."

 

.

 

When Tadashi woke up in the morning, the first thing that registered in his sleep heavy brain was warmth.

He had never felt so amazingly warm in his life, and that was even counting when he was actually in his own room with a fire blazing in the hearth. But oh no, not even the coziest nights could compare to what he felt now.

He sighed sleepily and nuzzled back into the bed's pillows, moving until he was comfortably pressed– once again– to the body behind him.

"I could get used to this..." he murmured before stopping moments later, eyes widening as all traces of sleep left his brain. Quickly sitting up, he gave a brief wince at the headache before turning to the figure whom he had just been cuddling up against moments before.

A man.

A man was in _his_ bed– but not his bed because this wasn't Tadashi's home. This wasn't Tadashi's home so _h_ e was in the man's bed; he was the one intruding and– "The wolf!" He gasped, looking around even more. He had been tending to the animal just the night before so where was he!

Before he could fall into his utter panic mode however, the man whom he had been cuddling up against just laughed, the sound coarse and rough and doing things that made Tadashi warm in more ways than one. "Oh," the man said, a twinkle in his golden brown eyes and a smirk tugging up at his lips, "it was definitely a right move saving you.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **Prompt:** Dealing with trick-or-treaters;

 

.

 

"Hey, look! We haven't gone to this house yet!"

"Dude, are you sure you want to go in?"

"Yeah! I heard that this house is haunted!"

"Well, I heard that there's a mad scientist who lives inside, and that if you go up to his house on Halloween night asking for candy, he'll offer some to you but for the price of your insides!!"

"Yeah! I heard that one too!"

"Doesn't he have like, a monster in the basement or something?"

"Well you guys are wusses!! And if you're all going to cower outside here, then fine! I'll go in by myself!"

"Peter, no! What if the rumors are true?!"

"Then tell my gran that I love her, yeah?"

And with that said, the one named Peter bolted from his group of friends and headed across the street for the large looming gates that both seemed to beckon him inside while also urging him away. The houses around these parts of San Fransokyo were more like mansions than anything else, and this house was no different. The only thing that set it apart however, was the bleak lighting compared to some of the other's that they had visited today. All the houses who participated in handing out candy made sure that their lights were on and—while technically, Peter could see that their lights _were_ on—one had to walk the path lined with fiercely glowing pumpkins to get to the jackpot. The rest of the house's grounds were dark, as if giving him no choice on where to go. If he chose to enter, he would have to rely on following the path of pumpkins to survive.

Ah jeez, Peter thought to himself with a scowl, could he get any more dramatic. It was all his friends' fault for making him think more about a house that should've been nothing more than just that– a house. Granted, it _was_ a bit spookier than most other houses on the block, but Peter was twelve! Just one more year away from watching the real scary movies! He could totally handle this!

So, taking a deep breath, Peter lifted up a hand and pushed on the large gates in front of him. They swung open with a loud, ominous creak and, before he could wimp out and run back to his friends, he forced himself to take a step in.

The cobbled walkway was lit with the lights flickering from inside uncannily carved pumpkins and, as he took step by step and covered inch by inch of ground, he could've sworn that some of the pumpkin faces looked... familiar? Somehow? Stopping at one of them, he could've sworn that it was the face of Mr. Jenkins down the road, only scarier and much more menacing than Peter had even seen Mr. Jenkins look. Shaking his head and chalking it up as a coincidence, Peter pushed forward, steps gaining speed when he heard the crack of a branch snapping in the darkness of the grounds, and what he was sure was the sound of a wolf giving a low, warning growl.

By the time he reached the house's large double doors, Peter was panting from walking too fast and he was pretty sure that something was stabbing his kidney that shouldn't be. He wanted to go back, he wanted to run back to his friends so bad, but he arrived and hell if he was going to leave without a single piece of candy– mad scientist or wolf or not!

_Ding-Dong!_

At least the doorbell was cheerful enough, he supposed.

 _Ding-Dong!_ He pressed it one more time when no one came.

Brows furrowed, he stepped back and looked up at the house's windows. There were lights shining through the thick drapes that covered the large windows of the place, so there _had_ to be someone here.

 _Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_ If they weren't going to come out, he would make them come out. Peter had loads of experience being obnoxious and annoying and he was ready to unleash the full fury of it onto this house and their occupants if they didn't come out and give him candy. He had all night (no he didn't) and there was no way he was leaving without a single piece, gosh darn it!!

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Din–_

His hand dropped midway through what was probably his twentieth time pressing on the doorbell when the door was thrown open, warm air blasting him in the face as the light from inside blinded his night sensitive eyes.

"Jesus Christ kid, take a hint next time, would you!"

The man standing in front of him looked ruffled, clothes haphazardly on and messy– as if he had just thrown on whatever he could find at the moment. The more Peter stared, the more the man kind of reminded him of what his big sister would look like when Peter interrupted her bonding time with her boyfriend.

"You want candy right? Where's your bag?"

Peter ripped his eyes away and scrambled to pick up his sack of candy, holding it open to the man who looked down at him expectantly.

"Well?" The man asked as he quirked an eyebrow, looking completely unamused and yep– Peter had definitely interrupted something. His sister was obnoxious and always rushing him when he interrupted her, too.

"Hiro-nii, be nice," came a voice from inside, amused and as sweet as the boy himself looked when Peter caught sight of the figure making his way down the stairs.

Definitely a boy though, no matter how cute he looked.

"Come on kid, do you want the candy or not. I have better things to do than to cater to you tonight."

Peter ripped his eyes away from the slowly approaching boy, blush high on his cheeks. "U-Uh... trick or treat?"

"Trick," the man said before the sudden sound of wolves snarling right behind him make him do a jump twirl, horror filling his chest and none of it subsiding even when his eyes told him that there was nothing there.

"And treat," he heard the boy say before giving a small laugh and turning him around. Warm brown eyes met his own before candy was dumped into his sack, the bright smile the boy offered him taking away any of the indignant anger he felt rising up before. "Happy Halloween," the boy said before he took a step back, sweet smile still in place.

Peter could only stare dumbly before the door was promptly shut in his face, the sound of locks being engaged filling up the silence of the dark night. He turned and made it back to his friends with the angelic boy's cute face fresh in his mind and his sack of candy, several pounds heavier.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Prompt:** Your OTP goes on a ghost walk;

 

.

 

When Hiro finally found a place to park in the crowded streets of the small town nearly an hour away from San Fransokyo, he was more than a little unimpressed at the turn of events.

Tadashi had bought tickets for them to go on a ghost walk through the supposedly haunted town, and, while Hiro would rather be at home tinkering with his newest bot plan, there was no way in hell he was letting Tadashi give his extra ticket to someone else. What if his little brother got scared and asked to hold somebody's hand?!! So here he was, overly underwhelmed at the quaint place that looked more fit to house old little grannies and those cute little, old-fashioned families you see in old movies, than ghosts or demons or what else they put on their brochure.

"Come on, nii-san, lighten up!" Tadashi said as they made their way to where the e-mail had told them to meet up at.

Hiro just gave a snort, "Just remember that I'm here for you."

"And I'm sure Fred will remember that too when we get home," Tadashi said with an indulgent smile, "he was really bummed out that you snatched his ticket up you know."

"Fred can be a big boy and stay at home for once! There's no way I'm going to let him come to something like this with you. What if you get scared and want someone to hold your hand? Or what if you want a little make out session to distract you from the overall spookiness of the place?"

"Why can't I do that with Fred, again?"

At this Hiro stopped, snatching Tadashi's wrist as he passed and quickly pulling him to his chest. Tadashi collided into him with a solid 'oof' and a complaint that was cut off when (after a quick look around at the busy people looking elsewhere) Hiro leaned down and pecked his lips. "Don't make me take you back to the car," he whispered with a smirk, "it would be a pleasure to remind you just whom you belong to."

Tadashi blushed furiously before pushing away from Hiro, "You're so–" he stopped, looking on the cusp between frustrated and amused, "ugh, come on Hiro-nii, let's just go and get this thing over with." He shot Hiro a look that spoke of promises for later and Hiro grinned at the sight of it.

"If you're sure."

 

* * *

 

 

 **Prompt:** Zombies;

(Sequel to Werewolf)

 

.

 

"W-Who are you...?” Tadashi asked, not moving but instead bringing up the blankets to cover his chest. His cloak and his boots were missing, but he was clothed and he didn't feel particularly in danger– but this was a stranger. He was in a stranger's bed without the wolf companion he clearly remembered from last night, nowhere in sight. "Did you do something to the wolf?" He demanded to know, his nervousness leaving him because if this man had hurt the animal...

"Oi, you're more worried about some animal than you are yourself?" The stranger asked, an eyebrow rising.

Tadashi flushed, "He saved me last night, and of course I care about him! I owe that wolf a lot and he was injured..." he trailed off, remembering the cuts he had had to wipe down in the light of the firelight, "he got hurt saving me." He glared at the man, "I can't forget that, so where is he."

The man stared but didn't look angry, instead, if Tadashi could describe the man's expression, he would have liked to say that it was mostly amused. As if he knew a joke that Tadashi wasn't in on.

"Your wolf is fine," the man said.

"Then where is he?" Tadashi shot out just as quick.

"I don't know," the man answered with a nonchalant shrug, "he's a wild animal. Sometimes he comes and stays, and sometimes he's out for days doing whatever it is that wolves do. I only got back last night you see, to a strange boy who has no place leaving his cushy town for the hard wilderness out here."

Tadashi opened his mouth– to defend himself or argue for more details about the wolf, he wasn't sure, because before he could even say a word, the man shushed him. "Nu-uh, kid. It's my turn."

Tadashi reluctantly pressed his lips together then, fists clenching in the fleece that made up the downy blanket.

"So," the man started, "who are you and how did you get to my home. The closest town isn't exactly close from here and last night I couldn't even get back myself due to the freaking snowstorm. So how did you manage?"

Tadashi hunched his shoulders as flickers of him running for his life through the woods came to mind. Of him, being so scared and thinking that he was going to die before the large, black wolf came hurtling out of nowhere, taking down the other wolves chasing him and defending him using everything the animal had.

"In the woods, the wolf..." he whispered, "he saved me."

The man quietly studied him from his still laying position, "I see. And what were you even doing out in the woods in the first place."

"I'm..." Tadashi sighed, "I help the healer of my town and last night he had run out of the herbs that we need to brew the sickness cure for high fevers. There were so many patients, young and old... I didn't know the storm was coming and I figured that I knew the woods well enough even in the dark, so I left to try and find some."

The man abruptly sat up then, blankets shoved out of the way as he turned to Tadashi with narrowed eyes. "Your whole town is sick?"

Tadashi blinked, "Uh... no? I mean, there are a lot of people sick, but not the whole town."

"What are the symptoms?"

"W-What–"

"The symptoms, kid! What were they coming down with? You said fever, but that's common for the winter. Were there something else?"

"Uh... the healer wouldn't let me in to see them. Mostly he just set me to work making the medicine so I couldn't really–"

"Then the smell. Could you smell anything odd about them?"

At that, Tadashi paled.

His mind flashed back to the first patient that had stumbled through the healer's doors. High fever, rapid breathing, and heart beating 20x faster than normal. It was worrisome, but not as worrisome as the smell that emanated from him. If Tadashi could describe it, he would've said that the man smelled like... "Rotten meat..."

The stranger in the bed gritted his teeth, "Shit."

Tadashi looked up at him, "You know what it is, don't you?"

The man ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, "Shit."

"Tell me," Tadashi whispered, his eyes tearing up as he remembered all those people the healer had to deal with. They were his neighbors, his friends, people he saw every day—people whom had always welcomed a lowly orphan such as he into their homes for the holidays. The people of his town had been raising him ever since his parents died when he was very small and the fear of something wiping them all out—" _Please._ " He raised his hands and clutched the man's sleep shirt, leaning until his forehead was pressed against the man's arm, "Please, I need to know– t-that town is like my family."

"Kid," the man rasped out after a second, "trust me when I say that you don't want to know."

Tadashi looked up, desperate. "I can take it!"

The man stared at him, gaze piercing in the dim lighting of the cave.

When he opened his mouth again and explained in excruciating detail what his town was and would go through, Tadashi's heart clenched as his tears rolled down his cheeks.

"There's no way...,” he whispered.

"I'm sorry, but at this rate... the cold will slow the virus down, but it'll spread from person to person through bodily fluids and... well, you're lucky that you left."

"...it can't be true, p-people..." he swallowed, "people don't come back from the dead!" _It couldn’t be true!_

His body shook and before either of them could think about it, the man was leaning forward and pulling Tadashi into his lap. Strong arms wrapped tight around him as the man nosed around his hair and his neck, "It's true," he whispered against Tadashi's skin, unknowingly setting his stomach churning with a tight heat he was only familiar with thanks to his dirtiest of dreams. "I've watched it happen before. One person contracts it, and then it'll spread when he seemingly dies and comes back to life. The walking dead are never one to lay back and sit still, you see. And its ravenous in its hunger for human flesh; just one bite and it'll have a friend."

Tadashi took a shuddering breath, "I need to go back; I need to h-help–"

"You can't," the arms tightened around him, "you're free of infection, you're clean, and I can't, in good conscience, let you return to get yourself essentially killed."

"They're my family," Tadashi said, aiming for firm but failing when the man's nose brushed against something that made him abruptly bite down on an escaping whimper, "p-please," more tears fell, "please help me save my town."

The man's arms tightened almost painfully around him, "Shit," he muttered, "fucking shit, fuck. Of all the people to be mated to..." The last part was said in the quietest mutter that Tadashi was sure he wasn't supposed to catch.

But he had always had excellent hearing.

"Mate...?" He asked aloud.

The man just sighed, "One thing at a time kid, and if you want to save what's remaining of your town, we don't have any time to spare."

Tadashi pulled away, meeting amber brown eyes with his own. "You'll help me?" He asked, hope rising within him.

The man grinned, lopsided and boyish, "I never had a choice if it involved you." He turned and started getting up, leaving Tadashi surprisingly cold on the bed.

Without thinking, Tadashi's hand shot out, gripping the hem of the man's shirt and making him turn back to face him with a familiar quirked eyebrow. He flushed under the handsome man's gaze, but forced himself not to waver as he asked, "What's your name?"

The man blinked before letting out a bark of a laugh that resounded almost cheerfully through the cozy cave he had called his home. "Hiro," he said with a smile that was big enough to show off his tooth gap, "my name is Hiro."

Tadashi dropped his hand, shy. "T-Thank you for helping me," he said with a small incline of his head, "I'm Tadashi."

"I know," Hiro said, making Tadashi blink up at him again. The man just continued to smile down at him then, more muted than before but still frustratingly enigmatic. "Now come on kid, up and at 'em. I wasn't kidding about this cave being far from the town and I don't know about you, but I would honestly hate getting stuck walking through another snowstorm," he said, with an added, quiet, "again," that made Tadashi perk up.

His mind briefly wandered to the wolf that had saved him last night. With thick black fur that practically blended into the night, and intelligent amber eyes, he kind of...

No, Tadashi shook his head. He didn't know where his mind was going, but it definitely needed to be stopped before he started making up strange accusations. If the man– if Hiro was right... then Tadashi would need all his brainpower thinking up a way to get everyone out.

This wasn't going to be easy.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Prompt:** Carving pumpkins;

 

.

 

"Dashi?"

"Over here, nii-san!"

Hiro slipped his shoes off at the door before he walked through their home, taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie on the way to the kitchen, "Dashi?"

The kitchen, which was usually spotless, was covered in newspapers, each with its own pumpkin on top of it, and there, in the middle, was his little brother. Tadashi was sitting on the floor wearing one of Hiro's old lab coats, sleeves pushed up and buttons buttoned to the very top as he carefully carved the pumpkin sitting in-between his legs. There was pumpkin guts smeared on one cheek and on the tip of his nose, but when he looked up at Hiro with the biggest smile on his face, Hiro couldn't help but think that it all made him look that much more beautiful.

"Welcome home, nii-san," he greeted.

"Not going to get up and give me a kiss?"

Tadashi laughed, "I would, but..." he looked down at the mess that covered him before looking back up at Hiro, smile never wavering, ”I wouldn't want to get you dirty."

In answer to that, Hiro turned and grabbed a pumpkin and the newspaper that it was sitting on, then, with no regards whatsoever to his $300 slacks or his even more expensive shirt, he sat himself down next to his little brother, pumpkin and all. "I'm not scared to get a little dirty," he explained when Tadashi gaped at him, "and before you start on my clothes, I'm a CEO and even if I didn't have the money to afford the good dry cleaning, I'm sure I can make a robot from the scraps in our basement that’ll be able to, or something...”

Tadashi laughed again even as he shook his head, "I don't know if you're bragging or if you're just stating the facts."

"Mmm, definitely a little bit of both?" Hiro mused aloud.

Tadashi gave a little snort, "Of course, why am I not surprised."

"Because you love me, remember?" Hiro teased, nudging his side, "Now... I think I remember a certain someone promising a welcome home kiss for me."

"Ah," Tadashi said, "Baymax, right? He's in the basement."

Hiro gave him an unimpressed look that Tadashi grinned at, "Whoever taught you to be this cheeky..." Hiro muttered.

"I learned from the best," Tadashi said.

"Me?"

"Nah, I mostly got all of this from Gogo."

"Now you're just trying to make me jealous," Hiro said with a pout.

Tadashi gave another laugh at that, bright and sweet, the taste of his happiness lingering on Hiro's lips when the boy leaned up to kiss him hello.

"Welcome home, nii-san," Tadashi whispered against his lips.

Hiro gave him approximately three seconds before he was pulling the boy back in. The clatter of the plastic pumpkin cutting knife as it hit the floor wasn't enough to knock the couple out of the sudden fever that had enveloped them as Hiro kissed and kissed and kissed away at Tadashi's lips.

"N-Nii-san," Tadashi whimpered, the sound going straight to Hiro's groin.

"Looks like all these newspapers will come in handy," Hiro said with a grin before he flipped Tadashi gently on his back and leaned back down to continue what had been disrupted.

 

.

 

Tadashi woke up curled on top of Hiro's work shirt.

He took the time to breathe his brother's scent in as he rubbed his cheek against the soft fabric. There was a dull ache in the bottom of his spine that he knew was more from the floor than from Hiro's rough fucking, and he let out a soft groan at the thought of walking around with what would probably be a crick in his spine.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Hiro said from somewhere behind him.

Tadashi rolled onto his back and turned his head so he could watch his brother carve away at the pumpkin in between his legs, completely shirtless and pants messy, but completely relaxed and content if his smile had anything to say.

"We're never having sex on the kitchen floor again," Tadashi mumbled sleepily as he rolled until he could nuzzle his face against Hiro's hip.

"Aww, was it that bad?" Hiro said, and he could practically hear the pout in his voice, something that was immediately negated by his next, oddly serious question. "Are you hurt?"

Tadashi just smiled before he carefully pushed himself up, "I'm fine," he said, as he draped Hiro's shirt over his bare shoulders and leaned against his big brother's broad frame, "now tell me what you've been up to."

Hiro turned his head and studied him for a second longer, before he turned back to his creations. "I tried carving the gang, but figured halfway through Fred's face that carving robots into the pumpkins would be thirty times easier, so..."

Tadashi looked around at his brother's creations before pressing a laugh against Hiro's shoulder, "Looks like we're doing the mad scientist theme this year, again."

 

—X—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 pages for like 8 drabbles haha, imagine if i actually finished the challenge holy shit

**Author's Note:**

> "...and this is the wonder that's keeping the **stars apart**  
>  i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)"  
> \- 'i carry your heart with me' by E.E. Cummings
> 
> PROMPTS ARE CLOSED
> 
> kudos and reviews are very much appreciated and will be thanked in the form of my tears :'D  
> until next time~
> 
> [**tumblr**](http://hoshikuso.tumblr.com/) | [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/hoshiwrites)


End file.
